The Great One Rokudaime
by Rimbow
Summary: Naruto memiliki marga Tou sannya Namikaze dan meninggalkan nama marga Ibunya Uzumaki dan memiliki seorang adik perempuan yang tidak di sukai sebagian besar penduduk Konoha yang bernama Namikaze Mito. Seiring berjalannya waktu apakah Naruto akan membawa perdamaian atau membawa kehancuran dunia ? .
1. Chapter 1

Konohagakure

Di suatu desa yang terdapat di negara Hi tampaklah suatu pemandangan yang indah di malam hari itu. Langit yang cerah menunjukkan bintang-bintang . Para penduduk yang lalu-lalang dengan tenang . Namun di balik malam itu semua terdapat suatu ketegangan yang terselubung dikarenakan peristiwa yang sedang berlangsung, yaitu seorang Jinchuriki sedang melahirkan . Jinchuriki tersebut adalh istri dari pemimpin Konohagakure yaitu Yondaime Hokage yang sedang melakukan proses persalinan di lokasi tersembunyi tak jauh dari Konoha.

" Oaaa, oaaaa .." Tiab-tiba terdengar suara bayi di tempat persalinan dari istri sang Hokage yang menandakan bahwa seorang bayi telah lahir. Namun tak jauh dari tempat itu beberapa saat sebelum bayi itu lahir terdapat beberapa mayat ANBU dan ada seorang yang memakai sebuah topeng dengan satu lubang di mata bagian kanannya sedang menghadapi seorang Anbu. " Tak kusangka aku akan tertahan disini " kata orang di balik topeng tersebut. " Kau .. siapa kau sebenarnya ? dan apa maksudmu menerobos kesini ? " tanya sang Anbu tersebut. " hmm.. aku ? kau bisa memanggilku Uchiha Madara dan maksudku bisa dikatakan untuk memulai suatu perdamaian " balas Orang yang mengaku sebagai Uchiha Madara tersebut. " Madara ? jangan bercanda kau.. tak akan kubiarkan kau menerobos ke tempat itu " Kata sang Anbu sambil memegang katana miliknya. " Kau memang susah untuk ditangani... Shisui no Shunsine ... Uchiha Shisui sama seperti temanmu sebelumnya " Kata Madara sambil melaju menyerang Shisui. " Katon Goryuka no jutsu " Shisui melepas tembakan bola Api se arah Madara , tetapi Madara menebus Api tersebut tanpa melukainya sedikitpun. Shisui yang melihat itu langsung maju menyerang pria tersebut dengan katana miliknya, Tetapi tubuh Madara menembus dan tak bisa disentuh. Shisui langsung bergerak mundur dan tapi ia melihat bahwa Madara terus melaju ke arah tempat Persalinan tersebut. " Doton Doryuuheki " Shisui membentuk segel lalu muncullah dinding batu di depan Madara ,tetapi Madara terus saja melaju dan menembus dinding itu dan menghilang di balik tembok.

Sementara di tempat sang Hokage tiba-tiba anak yang baru dilahirkan tersebut sudah ada di tangan si pria bertopeng setelah menghabisi istri Hokage ketiga dan seorang perawat yang membantu proses bersalin istri sang Hokage. Hokage yang melihat itu terkejut dan langsung berbalik ke arah pria tersebut. " Siapa kau ?" Tanya Hokage waspada . " Yondaime Hokage segera menjauh dari Jinchuriki ,jika kau mau anakmu ini selamat" Ancam si pria bertopeng. " Tenang ,dan jangan terburu-buru kita dapat membicarakan hal ini dengan damai?" Yondaime berusaha mengulur waktu. " Kaulah yang harusnya tenang dan segera menjauh dari Jinchuriki atau anakmu ini YANG BARU BERUSIA BEBERAPA MENIT INI akan mati " Ancam Madara lalu melemparkan anak tersebut ke udara dan bersiap membunuhnya dengan Kunai., Tetapi sebelum kunai itu sampai ke tubuh anak itu sang Hokage sudah menyelamatkan anaknya ." Kiiroi Senko ,Memang pantas sesuai dengan sebutanmu... tapi..." Madara langsung membentuk segel dan di kain yang membungkus anak tersebut yang di dalamnya terdapat bom kertas yang ditempelkan Madar hendak meledak ,tetapi Hokage langsung melepas kain itu dan langsung menghilang ke luar bangunan tersebut ."Minato..." teriak Kushina terkejut. " Blarrrrr " suara ledakan terdengar di dalam bangunan tersebut. " Dia memaksaku memakai Hiraishin tingkat dua " gumam Yondaime lalu menghilang dari tempat itu dan beberapa saat dia sudah tiba di suatu tempat dan meletakkan anaknya di suatu tempat tidur. Dan segera melakukan persiapan untuk kembali menyelamatkan Istrinya .

Di tempat sebelumnya.

"Siapa kau dan apa maksudmu !" Bentak Jinchuriki tersebut kepada madara ." aku berhasil memisahkanmu darinya sesuai dengan tujuanku " kata Madara sambil melaju ke arah sang Jinchuriki A.K.A Kushina . Namun beberapa saat sebelum sampai ke tempat Kushina tiba-tiba " Tranggggg " bunyi suara bentura terjadi dan pria bertopeng tersebut a.k.a Madara langsung terdorong mundur. Dan tampaklah anbu yang sebelumnya menghadapi nya muncul di depannya untuk menghadang Madara dari Istri sang Hokage. " Maafkan saya Kushina-sama karena gagal menghadang orang ini sebelumnya " kata Shisui sambil tetap melihat Madara . " Tidak apa-apa , syukurlah kau datang kesini " Kata Kushina kemudian sambil berusaha bangkit. " Kau sangat menggangu Shisui, jadi terpaksa aku harus membereskanmu " kata Madara sambil melaju ke arah Shisui. Shisui yang melihat itu langsung membentuk segel " Kagebunsin no Jutsu " Terbentuk tiga klon dari Shisui dan maju ke arah Madara . Madara yang melihat itu langsung mundur dan membentuk segel " Katon Mekkakyu no Jutsu" Keluarlah api yang sangat besar menlaju ke arah ketiga Kagebunshin tersebut, tetapi ketiga kabebunshin tersebut langsung membentuk segel " Doton doryuuheki no Jutsu " dan terbentuklah tiga benteng dinding tanah menahan api tersebut. Dan beberapa saat api itu padam dan menunjukkan sosok Madara . " Dia memang sangat hebat, seharusnya aku tadi bermaksud untuk menjauhkannya dari Kushina tetapi saat ku menyerangnya dia malah membentuk kagebunshin dan tidak termakan pancinganku " Batin Madara . " Kau tidak apa-apa ?" Tanya Kushina pada Shisui karena melihat sHisui seperti kecapaian ." Saya tidak apa-apa Kushina-sama dan sebaiknya anda tenang dan berkonsentrasi karena jika tidak maka segel itu akan terbuka " kata Shisui sambil tetap memandang tajam ke arah Madara. Kushina yang mendengar itu langsung berkonsentrasi pada segel tersebut. Madara langsung melaju ke arah Shisui ,tapi Shisui tetap pada tempatnya dan bersiap menyerang Madara " Katon Gokkakyu no Jutsu " Sebuah bola api besar melaju ke arah Madara tapi Madara menembus Api tersebut seperti sebelumnya . Namun Shisui langsung melemparkan Suriken dan membentuk segel " Taju kage Suriken no Jutsu " langsung Suriken itu menjadi berpuluh-puluh Suriken, Tapi Madara menembus semuanya dan jaraknya sudah sampai di depan Shisui . Shisui yang melihat itu langsung mengambil katananya dan langsung menebas ke arah Madara , tetapi menembus dan tangan Shisui di tangkap oleh Madara " Selesai sudah " Batin Madara dan langsung menarik Shisui ke dalam mata miliknya .. tetap tiba-tiba "Rasengan ...Bummmm " Tubuh Madara terhempas kebawah dan Shisui langsung lepas dari tarikan Mata Madara. Madara langsung menghilang ke ranting pohon tak jauh dari Yondaime Hokage. " Terima kasih Shisui, kau tidak apa-apa ? tanya Yondaime khawatir ke arah Shisui. " Saya tidak apa-apa Yondaime-sama" kata Shisui . " Tetaplah di dekat Kushina " Kata Yondaime pada Shisui. " Ha'i" Kata Shisui langsung mundur dan berdidi di samping Kushina. " Kurang ajar Yondaime , jadi karena kunai yang di bawah itu makanya dia tiba-tiba dapat muncul. Sialan ,kenapa aku tidak menyadari kunai itu sebelumnya " Batin Madara kesal sambil memegang pundak kanannya yang hancur dan menunjukkan seperti mencair. " Siapa kau sebenarnya dan apa maksudmu " Kata Yondaime kepada Madara . " Siapa aku ? Aku bukan siapa-siapa dan tujuan ku bisa dibilang untuk membawa sesuatu yang biasa disebut dengan perdamaian di dalam dunia yang tidak berguna ini . " balas Madara sambil menyeringai di balik topengnya . " Jlebb" tapi,Tiba- tiba Yondaime sudah muncul di depan Madara dan menusuknya dengan kunainya . " ungghh , sialan kau Yondaime ... jadi kau juga menaruh tanda pada ku " kata Madara yang langsung menghilang dan mundur setelah menerima serangan tersebut.

" Aku tidak akan terburu-buru, aku masih memiliki waktu untuk mewujudkan tujuanku itu ... jadi kalian sebaiknya bersiap " Kata Madara dan langsung menghilang dengan Kamuinya. Yondaime yang melihat itu langsung berbalik dan melihat ke arah Kushina " Kushina kau tidak apa-apa ? " tanya Yondaime khawatir pada istrinya. " Minato bagaimana dengan Naruto ,apakah dia baik-baik saja ... dan aku baik-baik saja " ujar Kushina . " Naruto baik-baik saja , dia ada di tempat yang aman sekarang" Kata Minato. Minato langsung memperbaiki segel kyuubi pada perut Kushina setelah itu .

Beberapa saat kemudian puluhan ANBU DAN Jounin datang ke tempat itu bersama Sandaime Hokage. Dan setelah melakukan beberapa hal dan termasuk memastikan kondisi Kushina akhirnya para ninja Konoha tersebut berangkat pulang menuju Konoha, tetapi Minato dan Kushina lebih dahulu menghilang ke tempat naruto.

Dan masih di tempat sebelumnya beberapa waktu lalu, Sandaime Hokage memeriksa daerah tersebut dan memerintahkan beberapa Anbu dan Jounin untuk melacak keberadaan dari pria bertopeng tersebut. Dan berapa lagi melakukan pembersihan terhadap lokasi tersebut dari beberapa mayat ANBU yang gugur akibat serangan dari pria bertopeng tersebut.

Sementara jauh dari tempat itu tampak sosok orang bertopeng yang sebelumnya melakukan penyerangan sedang berjalan tertatih-tatih. " Sialan kau Shisui , tak kusangka dia ada dalam skuad itu dan mengulur waktuku kalau tidak pasti rencanaku yang telah puluhan kali ku simulasi pasti berjalan dengan baik. Dan tak kusangka Shisui sialan itu memiliki kekuatan yang kuat juga. Dan sebelumnya juga Itachi kurang ajar itu ikut-ikut menahanku di lapisan kedua sebelum dia berhasil kukalahkan . Kurang ajar kalian semua " Geram Madara sambil menghapus darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

***0***

"Jadi , begitu rupanya " kata Sandaime Hokage setelah mendengar kejadian yang dikatakan oleh Yondaime . " Aku sangat berterima kasih pada Shisui karena kalau tidak paasti pria itu berhasil menjalankan rencananya, tapi gara-gara itu juga dua orang prodigy Uchiha berada di rumah sakit selama beberapa hari ini " kata Yondaime a.k.a Minato prihatin. " Ya, tapi tampaknya Itachi dan Shisui senang karena berhasil menahan pria bertopeng yang mengaku sebagai Madara tersebut". Kata Sandaime kemudian. "Baiklah , Minato .. kau jangan terlalu memaksakan diri ..beristirahatlah dan beritahu pada Anbu agar memperketat penjagaannya ". Sambung Sandaime a.k.a Hiruzen sambil pergi dari ruangan Hokage tersebut.

" Inu ..." panggil Minato dan tiba-tiba muncul seorang ANBU di depan Minato " aku ingin kau menjalankan misi menjaga Kushina beberapa minggu ini " perintah Hokage kepada Anbu Inu "Ha'i..Hokage-sama " kata Anbu Inu dan langsung menghilang dalam kepulan asap dari depan Hokage.  
" Pria bertopeng itu mengaku sebagai Uchiha Madara , tapi itu tidak mungkin jika melihat rentang waktunya ..tapi jka melihat kemampuannya yang menembus tiga lapis Kekai tingkat tinggi dan menghabisi puluhan Anbu tanpa dapat dideteksi dan mata yang dimilikinya ... itu mungkin saja... tapi yasudahlah yang penting sekarang aku harus berkonsentrasi dan menyiapkan segala kemungkinan yang mungkin terjadi " Batin Minato sendiri


	2. Chapter 2

******Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**  


Dark Namikaze Ryu: Usia Shisui n Itachi di akhir cerita diberi tahu gan.

2nd silent Reade: Umpan gan, ane msh newbie ... terima kasih atas sarannya :)

ryan0897 & reyvanrifqi : tunggu aj chapter selanjutnya gan.

m. : Naruhina adalah yang terbaik.

Nokia 7610,Senju Toshirama,Bagus A namikaze,Vin'DieseL No Giza : siip gan.

Naruto Namikaze

_ Empat Tahun Kemudian _

" Narutoooo , banguuuunnn ... " teriak seorang perempuan a.k.a Kushina kepada seseorang di balik pintu kamarnya. Namun yang di panggil belum juga bangun dari mimpi indahnya. Sampai perempuan itu membuka kamar sang anak secara paksa.

"Bruukk" suara pintu dibuka.

"Narutoo , cepat bangun... mau sampai kapan kau tidurr ,,, ? !" kata sang ibu pada anaknya tersebut.

" Ada apa Kaa-san ? ini kan masih Jam 5 pagi... kenapa dibangunin sepagi ini sih ?" kata naruto pada Kushina sambil tetap pada posisi tidurnya.  
"Ini sudah jam 10 tauuu ..." teriak Kushina kesal. Naruto yang mendengar itu terkaget dan langsung melompat dan berlari keluar kamar dan langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi. Naruto meminta pada Kushina untuk membangunkannnya setiap hari pagi lebih awal, tapi Kushina tidak begitu mendengarkan permintaan Naruto ... Karena tentu saja dia tidak mau Naruto menjadi anak yang tidak sehat karena kurang tidur.

" Haaaa , mau sampai kapan sih seperti ini terus ... tapi ini lebih baik daripada bila dibangunkan pagi sekali ... " ucap Kushina pada dirinya sendiri sambil merapikan kamar anaknya tersebut. Kushina merapikan scrol-scrol yang berserakan di kamar Naruto . Scrol-scrol itu di dapat Naruto dari Minato ayahnya, atau lebih tepatnya Naruto yang mengambil sendiri dari perpustakaan yang ada di ruang bawah tanah rumahnya. Naruto memang anak yang malas bangun tidur atau lebih tepatnya susah untuk bangun tidur ,dikarenakan jika sudah sendirian di kamarnya dia akan semalam-malaman membaca scrol yang didapatnya dan berusaha menguasainya. Naruto adalah anak yang ceria dan selalu penuh semangat yang sering kali menantang Ayahnya Minato untuk bertarung mulai dari bertarung layaknya ninja sungguhan , melempar suriken , lomba lari keliling konoha , makan ramen di ichiraku sampai lomba yang memalukan yaitu menanya nama-nama warga desa konoha satu per satu sampai 100 orang yang lewat dijalan-jalan Konoha bila mengalami kekalahan dalam melakukan Janken dan tentu saja jika harus memilih ,maka lebih baik Minato menghadapi seratus harimau daripada harus melakukan hal konyol yang dibuat Naruto. Kushina yang melihat tingkah anaknya itu hanya geleng-geleng saja karena pernah saat Naruto memenagkan Janken yang membuat Minato harus menanya nama seratus dari warga Konoha yang lewat di jalan-jalan Konoha . Para warga Konoha yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum saja karena mereka tahu itu semua adalah karena ulah Naruto sehingga bisa dibayangkan Yondaime shock berat karena hal itu dan bisa ditemabkak sendiri jika Minato diajak lomba makan ramen , berlari keliling konoha dan menanya nama warga selalu menghindar dari Naruto dengan membuat seribu satu macam alasan yang muali yang masuk di akal sampai yang tidak masuk akal.

Di usianya yang masih empat tahun ini dia sudah memiliki kontrol cakra yang sangat luar biasa dan Naruto juga memiliki cakra yang cukup besar untuk anak seusianya . Dan penggunaan Taijutsu dan Kenjutsu sudah mencapai Level A dan sudah menguasai juga Ninjutsu seperti Kagebunshin , Futon –Suiton-Katon-Doton Level /B/B/C/ C, FuinJutsu Level D dan sudah sedikit mampu menggunakan Shunsin .Naruto mengalami perkembangan yang cukup pesat karena dia memiliki motto **" Tiada hari tanpa berlatih ".** Adapun Naruto sendiri berada di bawah bimbingan Minato dan Kushina dan juga dua prodigy muda Uchiha Shisui dan Uchiha Itachi selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Naruto sendiri memulai latihannya pada saat berusia sekitar tiga tahun , karena pergerakan Shinobi desa lain yang memungkinkan untuk menyingkirkan keturunan Minato yang dianggap berbahaya. Maka dari itu Minato memberi misi pada dua Anbu dari prodigy Uchiha tersebut untuk menjaga dan melatih Naruto selama setahun tahun terkhir ini. Karena Minato dan Kushina juga sadar bahwa mereka tidak boleh mengambil masa anak-anak naruto untuk bermain, walaupun Naruto sendiri senang atas keputusan tersebut. Karena mereka tahu masa anak-anak adalah masa yang sangat penting untuk menentukan menjadi apa dia di masa yang akan datang , maka itu mereka tidak terlalu memaksakan Naruto , walau Naruto sendiri yang sangat berkehendak. Naruto menjalani hidup yang sangat bahagia hampir seluruh hidupnya dilalui tanpa air mata kesedihan , bersama Tou san dan Kaa sannya dia menjalani hidupnya dengan penuh kebahagiaan .

Disinilah dia sekarang berada di padang di desa.

* **Katon-Gokkakyu no Jutsu,** tampak Naruto menyemburkan bola api setelah membentuk segel. Dan jika dilihat ternyata dia bersama dua orang lainnya yang sepertinya lagi mengawasinya.

"Wah, wah Naruto kau sekarang sudah menguasai Jutsu kebanggaan Klan Uchiha ... kau sangat hebat" Puji seseorang aka Shisui lalu mendekati Naruto yang terduduk karena kelelahan akibat latihannya.

" Perkembangannya sungguh sangat menakjubkan jika dibandingkan dari anak seusianya ... " Kata seorang lagi a.k.a Itachi pada Shisui lalu juga berjalan ke arah Naruto.

" Shisui sensei dan Itachi sensei siapa yang lebih kuat ... ?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang polos di tengah-tengah latihannya pada suatu kali . Shisui dan Itachi hanya saling lihat satu sama lain dengan pandangan bingung .

" yang lebih kuatt yaaa... hmmmm ... spertinya yang lebih kuat itu kau Naruto ... " Kata Shisui lalu mengangkat Naruto tinggi-tinggi dengan kedua tangannya dan mulai mengelitiknya . Hal ini pun membuat Naruto lupa akan pertanyaannya.

Bagi Shisui dan Itachi sendiri sudah menganggap Naruto sebagai adik mereka sendiri, terutama Shisui yang tidak memiliki adik . Shisui adalah seorang Ninja yang sama sekali tidak memiliki ayah-ibu ataupun saudara kandung , maka dari itu Shisui sangat menyayangi Naruto . Minato dan juga Kushina mengetahui itu dan mereka senang karena anggapan Shisui itu.

Selama beberapa saat lebih dalam bimbingan dua prodigy Uchiha itu perkembangan Naruto begitu pesat dan sampai pada akhirnya yang telah berakhir ini Naruto mendapat hadiah scrol dari Shisui dan Itachi yaitu gulungan Genjutsu yang selama ini belum ada dikuasai oleh Naruto. Dan Mulai hari ini lah Shisui dan Itachi harus melaksanakan misi baru seperti misi-misi sebelumnya sebelum membimbing Naruto. Dan Naruto sendiri sekarang sudah masuk dalam Akademi Ninja Konoha sebagai murid untuk lima tahun kedepan.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya Itachi saja yang heran melihat perkembangan dari naruto, tapi Shisui juga awalnya sangat heran walau akhirnya Shisui menepis keheranannya itu karena dia tahu Naruto adalah anak dari Yondaime dan hal itu sudah sewajarnya.

Perkembangannya yang kuat di antara anak se usianya membuat Ninja - ninja Konoha terheran-heran. Bahkan bukan hanya para Ninja saja yang menjadi heran akibat dari kekuatan Naruto itu, Tapi warga konoha juga sangat heran dikarenakan naruto yang kekuatannya di pemandian air panas yang mengalami kebakaran (emang ngapai Naruto di pemandian air panas? Wkwkwk) saat melewati tempat itu, dia segera memadamkan api yang berkobar dengan Suiton nya. Dan dari situ Naruto menjadi pahlawan cilik di tempatnya.

Konoha ... Generasi yang memiliki kekuatan seperti pada zaman Hokage Pertama dan kedua muncul kembali di era ini . Banyak generasi yang bermunculan saat ini yang akan menjadi pilar penopang Konoha .

Meskipun banyaknya ancaman yang bermunculan dari luar Konoha sendiri, seperti ganguan dari Ninja Kumogakure dan yang lebih berbahaya adalah Akatsuki atau Madara yang mengalami kegagalan empat tahun yang lalu dan kini kembali merencanakan kembali penyerangan yang di alaminya empat tahun yang lalu.

Madara Uchiha telah membentuk kelompok untuk kembali menyerang Konoha , tapi kali ini dia tidak sendirian dalam melakukan penyerangan dan bisa dipastikan penyerangan kali ini akan mengobarkan pertempuran yang sangat hebat di Konoha . Informasi mengenai anak kedua Yondaime yang akan lahir telah berhasil di ketahui Madara dan ini akan menjadi suatu hal yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu Madara . Dan sekarang Madara berhasil merekrut anggota dalam Organisasi dan akan melancarkan serangan yang sangat mematikan bagi Konoha ,setiap anggota yang memiliki kekuatan yang sangat kuat .

0 ******

Di atas suatu bangunan yang sangat tinggi di tengah hujan yang turun sangat lebat di suatu tempat yang gelap tampak tiga orang yang seprti membicarakan sesuatu.

" Baiklah ... kita akan memulai perburuan dua minggu lagi atau ... tunggu saja informasi tambahan dari ku ... " terdengar suara di dalam kegelapan dan satu mata berwarna merah yang bersinar dalam kegelapan itu .

" Kau masih belum kami percaya sepenuhnya , jadi jika kau melakukan hal yang menyimpang dari apa yang telah kau katakan ... kau akan menyesal ... kami akan langsung menghabisimu ... " Suara wanita yang sedang berdiri di bawah cahaya dan menampakkkan sosoknya yang bersurai pendek berwarna biru dengan origami yang terpaut di bagian kepalanya .

" Kalau waktunya sudah tiba .. beri tahu padaku dan ku harap Informasi yang kau dapatkan itu benar ... " Tampak laki-laki dengan rambut berwarna merah dan dengan mata berpola riak air sedang duduk di atas bangunan tinggi dan mengamati daerah sekelilingnya di tengah dengan menggunakan suatu jubah berwarna hitam dengan pola awal merah .

" Kekuatan Madara Uchiha ini ... , kekuatan sejati Sharingan ... seharusnya kau tidak meragukanku ... Nagato ... Konan ... kita akan segera membawa kedamaian ke dalam dunia ini ... " Seorang pria yang tadi berada di dalam kegelapan tadi keluar dan menunjukkan seringaiannya dari dalam topeng dengan satu lubang di matanya lalu menghilang dalam kamui yang berada di bagian kanan matanya.

( Maaf kalau ceritannya berada di luar harapan dan saya membutuhkan kritik ataupun saran untuk memperbaiki tulisan saya yang memiliki banyak kekurangannya :) )

**TBC**

Pengenalan Tokoh :

**Nama : Namikaze Naruto **

Usia : Empat Tahun

Hobi : Berlatih

Kemampuan: C Rank

Elements: Futon-Suiton-Cat-mahar

Orang Tua Ayah: Namikaze Minato

Malu: Namikaze Kushina

Cita-cita: Hokage

**Nama: Uchiha Shisui**

Usia : 19 Tahun

Rank: S

Elemen: mahar, Katon-Raiton-suitone

Hobi: -

Status: Anbu

Cita-cita: Hokage

**Camp: Uchiha bertahan**

Usia : 18 Tahun

Elements: Cat-Suiton-mahar-Futon

Status: Anbu

Rank: A

Hobi: -

Kutipan-kutipan: -


	3. Chapter 3

**H**allo ...Hello ...Hola ... Haloha ... gooan dag .. ciao ...annyeong ... ola ...salut ...Sawa dee krap ... yia sou ...Morning .. Guten Morgen ...Bonjour...

Ohayo, Konichiwa , Konbanwa (# kebanyakan cakap jadi digebukin deh ) ... Minnaaaa ...

Hufftt ...akhirnya saya selesai juga menghadapi UTS ... Doain hasil UTS nya saya ya agar bagus... hehehehe ..

Nah karena berhubung UTS yang sudah selesai, jadi bisa deh mempublish chapter ketiga ini. Walaupun sedikit bingung membuat chapter ini agar terlihat lebih bagus sampai-sampai beberapa kali diperbaiki di sana-sini , tapi tetap saja saya merasa cerita ini masih saja mungkin ada yang kurang bagusnya .

Jadi Maaf , sorry, Summimasen, Gomenasai, Pardon ,Verzeihung, afsakio! Fyrirgefou !, nagdaramdam, anteeksi, scusa,scusate,scusi , (# digebukin karena banyak omong) ... minaa.

Ok... langsung saja kita baca chapter berikutnya ...

Tp, sebelum itu saya jawab pertanyaan dulu ya ... ( # Author dikejar pakai cangkul gara-gara banyak omong ... )

**Pojok Jawaban :**

Altadinata : cat itu Katon , kalau Mahar itu doton . Maaf ada sedikit kesalahan teknis dalam penulisannya . Ok.

m. : Mito yaa jadi adiknya bro -_-

Uzumaki Nawawi : Analisis yang bagus bro . Tp, masih kurang tepat dan kan masih banyak kmungkinan lain ... ya kn ...? jadi ikuti aja ceritanya agar pasti ... Liat aja umur Naruto , Ok .. sippp

Neko Twins Kagamine: liat aja kelanjutannya terus .. Ok ..

Dark Namikaze Ryu, Nokia 7610, dany, saladin no jutsu, reyvanrifqi,black strom n all : OK.. mari liat di chapter ini

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Jinchuriki Kyuubi**

Disini di desa Konoha yang saat ini berada dalam keadaan tenang yang diselimuti oleh ketegangan . Malam yang cerah yang indah dengan tampaknya ribuan bintang di langit dan anak-anak yang masih tempak berlalu-lalang di malam hari ditemai dengan orang tua mereka dengan canda dan tawa. Malam yang diselimuti ketegangan bagi para Ninja Konoha dikarenakan saat ini menjaga kemungkinan yang buruk yang akan terjadi dikarenakan pada saat ini istri Yondaime Hokage yang sedang melahirkan di tempat rahasia di pinggir desa . Para Ninja ini sudah diperintahkan untuk berjaga karena mengantisipasi serangan yang akan dilakukan pihak musuh yang mungkin mengetahui informasi yang sedang berlangsung saat ini. Dan kejadiaan yang ditakutkan itupun terjadi di tengan malam yang bertaburan bintang-bintang itu. Kejadian itu sudah berlangsung sejak tengah malam dan berlangsung sampai saat ini .

" ukhh ... jadi kau juga adalah murid Jiraya sensei ,, kenapa kau melakukan semua ini ... ?" Tanya seseorang berambut kuning yang mengenakan jubah Hokage a.k.a Minato .

" Seperti yang tadi ku katakan ... senpai ... seharusnya kau tahu bahwa ini semua untuk mewujudkan perdamaian ... namun ... hosh,, hosh ... ukh ... kau telah mengacaukan perdamaian itu ... tapi aku tidak akan akan kembali lagi suatu hari nanti ... lihat saja ..." balas Ninja berambut berwarna merah a.k.a Nagato. Setelah mengatakan hal itu Nagato pun hilang dari situ dengan membawa luka berat yang ditimbulkan Yondaime Hokage.

" Orang itu ... siapa dia sebenarnya ... dia berhasil memisahkan ku dengan Kushina ... sebaikanya akau sekarang pergi ke tempat Kushina ... " Yondaime Hokage pun menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri.

" Kushina sama ... " Tampak seseorang yang berambut perak dengan baju Anbunya a.k.a Kakashi sedang berusaha menerobos Kekkai yang dibuat oleh Istri sang Yondaime Hokage tersebut karena dia melihat sesuatu yang sangat tak biasa . Kushina menggunakan **Shiki Fujin ( Raja Kematian )** dan menyegelkan Kyuubi yang tadinya sudah melarikan diri dari dalam tubuhnya .

Saat itu juga sang Yondaime yang terluka berat telah tiba di dalam Kekkai dan melihat keadaan itu dan terkejut berat , karena dia terlambat ... Kushina sudah berhasil menyegel setengah dari Chakra Kyuubi pada dirinya dan setengah lagi ke dalam tubuh anak yang baru saja di lahirkannya .Minato hendak marah karena melihat istrinya itu megorbankan dirinya tapi itu tidak jadi dilakukannya karena dia melihat situsi yang tidak seharusnya untuk kesal.

" Minato ... gomen ... terima kasih atas semuanya ... ini anak kita ... seperti yang kita putuskan sebelumnya ... dia bernama Namikaze Mito ... anak perempuan , ha .. haa .. haa ... tolong jaga mereka ... ukh .. tampaknya waktuku tidak banyak lagi ... " Tampak ushina terus berbicara di tengah-tengah saat kematiannya saat Minato di hadapannya dan seorang bayi dengan rambut yang berwarna Orange dan mata biru cerah yang menangis dalam pelukannya .

" ukh ... tak kusangka selama ini kau juga semakin bertambah kuat ... hosh ... hosh .. tapi tidak apa yang penting setidaknya aku sudah memenuhi setengah dari tujuanku ... aku terpaksa menggunakan Izanagi untuk melawan mu ... " tampak seseorang dengan topeng yang setengah hancur dan tampak mengalami luka yang berat a.k.a Madara sedang berdiri di atas sebatang pohon dan di tangan kanannya dia memegang sebuah mata .

" ukhh ... dia berhasil meramapas mata kiri ku ... apa Naruto tidak apa-apa ... " batin seorang Anbu yang sedang membopong seorang anak berambut Kuning di tangannya.

" Kita akan menuntaskan pertarungan kita di lain waktu ... " Madara pun menghilang dari tempat itu dengan Jurus matanya.

" Naruto, naruto ...bangunlah ... bangunlah ... sial, sialan apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang cakranya semakin memudar .. kalau begini dia bisa mati .. apa aku gagal melindungi Yondaime Hokage sama , Kushina sama, Naruto dan semua penduduk Konoha ... TIDAK ... aku harus melakukan sesuatu ... kalau begitu aku akan melakukan Jutsu itu ..." Tampak sang anbu a.k.a Shisui sedang bingung dan khawatir .

***Shisui Tensei, **tampak Shisui membuat beberapa segel dan suatu cakra keluar dari dalam tubuhnya dan menyelimuti tubuhnya dan tubuh Naruto sampai beberapa saat kemudian cakra itu menghilang .

" ukhh ... syukurah detak Jantungnya sudah menjadi Normal dan aliran cakranya sudah kembali normal ... ukhh ... tapii ... tampaknya aku sudah tidak bisa bertahan lagi jika tidak segera ke tim Anbu lainnya untuk mengobati lukaku ... dan setengah tubuh dan cakraku yang ku bagikan untuk Naruto ... apa aku masih bisa bertahan ... " Shisui tampak bergumam dan berusaha bangkit dengan mengendong Naruto .

" kejar mereka jangan ada yang sampai berhasil lolos , karena pasti mereka pasti tidak akan terlalu jauh dari Konoha ..." perintah seseorang memakai topeng Anbu a.k.a Itachi pada timnya yang baru saja kembali dari misinya.

" Sialan .. sialan kenapa saat aku sedang menjalankan misi semua ini terjadi ... ini sungguh memalukan .. aku telah terlambat ... seharusnya aku ada di Konoha ... sialan .. Madara ... " geram Itachi dan melaju untuk melakukan pengejaran terhadap angota akatsuki yang mundur setelah menyerang Konoha.

**FLASHBACK : ON**

" Aku akan kembali secepatnya setelah menjalankan misi ... tenang saja aku akan segera pulang ..." tampak seorang anbu yang mengetuai aggotanya sedang berdiri di atas tembok Konoha sedang berbicara dengan seorang Anbu lain a.k.a Shisui.

"ya ... lagi pula menurut perkiraan dari rumah sakit , Kushina sama akan melahirkan lima hari lagi ... dan setelah misimu selesai segeralah kembali ke Konoha karena aku memiliki firasat buruk saaat ini tentang keadaan ini dikarenakan kejadian empat tahun lalu ... " kata Shisui pada Itachi dan Itachi mengangguk tanda mengiyakan kata-kata Shisui dan dia pun segera pergi dengan lima anak buahnya.

**FLASHBACK : OFF**

Empat tahun kegagalan dari Madara Uchiha dimana Naruto sekarang berusia empat tahun. Peristiwa besar beruntun terjadi dimulai dari penyerangan Madara kedua kalinya terjadi saat Kushina melahirkan anak keduanya Namikaze Mito yang seorang perempuan. Penyerangan Madara yang kedua kali ini berada di luar perkiraan Konoha dan menyebabkan kematian Namikaze Kushina , lepasnya Kyuubi dan munculnya Jichuriki Kyuubi ketiga Namikaze Mito ,sekaratnya sang Yondaime Hokage. Dan hampir tewasnya Namikaze Naruto yang menerobos ikut masuk dalam pertempuran dan mengalami luka yang sangat berat namun masih bisa diselamatkan oleh Ketua Anbu Uchiha Shisui yang secara kebetulan bertemu dengannya di saat Shisui ingin membantu Kushina ,Kakashi dan Ninja yang lainnya untuk menghentikan Kyuubi. Dan menghilangnya Ketua Anbu Uchiha Shisui dan Puluhan Anbu dan Jounin dan korban warga sipil yang tidak dapat dielakkan . Peristiwa yang mengerikan itu terjadi dalam satu malam akibat penyerangan Madara dengan Anggota barunya yang terdiri dari buronan lima negara elemental 'Level S ' Sasori , Orochimaru, Kisame ,Zetsu ,Kakuzu, Yudo, Dokku, Shoru, Rhususiky ( maaf tokoh yudo , dokku, shoru dan Rhususiky saya ambil untuk tambahan anggota akatsuki ) dan munculnya Rikudo kedua, dan Patung Gedo Mazo.

Namun dalam pertempuran itu Yudo, Dokku, Shoru, Rhususiky tewas dan hampir matinya Rikudo kedua dan beberapa anggota Madara lainnya yang diperkirakan tewas tapi mayatnya tidak ada di lokasi kejadian. Dalam penyerangan itu Madara dan anggotanya mundur setelah berhasil dilkalahkan walaupun mereka berhasil memasuki sebagian wilayah Konoha hingga mereka kalah dalam pertempuran dan menghilang begitu saja. Penyerangan itu membuat kerusakan yang cukup besar . Dalam pertempuran itu setelah dipastikan dengan penyisiran para ANBU DAN JOUNIN dan yang masih hidup dan keesokan harinya pemakaman besar dan hari duka terjadi pada Negara Api.

**-Sepuluh Hari Kemudian- **

" jadi begitu yaa Kakashi ..." tampak Hokage Ketiga sedang meminta informasi yang lebih lengkap dari pria yang mengenakan masker di wajahnya .

" banar Hokage sama .." jawab Kakashi kemudian merespon kata-kata Hokage Ketiga.

" Jadi Shisui tidak ditemukan ya .. " sambung Sandaime Hokage kemudian .

" Benar hokage sama, tampaknya Shisui menghilang dalam pertempuran itu..." Kata Itachi menjelaskan .

" Mungkin dia telah gugur dalam pertempuran ... dan tubuhnya diambil oleh Akatsuki .. karena mungkin mereka tahu kemampuan dari Shisui dan ingin memanfatkannya ..." Ucap seseorang yang mengenakan perban di mata kanannya dan tangan kanan yang ditutupi oleh kain sampai ke kakinya a.k.a Danzou.

" itu tidak mungkin ... aku kenal dengan Shisui ... dia pasti bisa bertahan atau setidaknya dia pasti tidak membiarkan tubuhnya direbut karena dia pasti tahu bahwa ada orang-orang yang mau merebutnya sebab kemampuannya ... " ucap Itachi sambil memandang lurus ke arah Danzou.

" Itachi .. kenapa kau melihatku dengan pandangan musuh ...?" tanya Danzou datar pada Itachi setelah melihat tatapan Itachi padanya.

" apa yang dikatakan Itachi ada benarnya ..." Hokage Ketiga tampak berpikir sesudahnya dan

" Jadi bagaimana keadaan Yondaime sekarang ?'' tanya Sandaime pada Itachi yang berlutut di depannya untuk membuat suasana baru karena ada aura ketengangan antara Danzou dan Itachi di tempat.

" Yondaime- sama sekarang sudah sadar walaupun kondisinya masih sangat lemah ... saat ini dan saya berjanji akan **melindungi **beliau apapun yang terjadi ...". Jawab itachi dengan menajamkan kata Melindungi lalu menatap tajam ke arah Danzou .

" Tak kusangka Minato menghadapi Patung Iblis yang dikatakan hanya legenda itu dan lagi menghadapi Rikudo hanya sendirian padahal aku juga ada disana , tetapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena harus menghadapi Orochimaru dan Shisui sendiri aku tidak tahu siapa yang dihadapinya saat itu . yang terakhir kali ku lihat dia menerobos untuk mngejar Kushina yang pada saat itu menghadapi Kyuubi ... sampai dia bisa menghilang dalam penyerangan tersebut". Kata Hokage ketiga menjelaskan apa yang dilihatnya pada saat itu.

" Maafkan saya Hokage sama karena pada saat itu saya tidak ada di situ karena menjalankan misi ke Negara Besi ... ini benar-benar kesalahan yang tak akan pernah bisa saya lupakan ... " kata itachi dengan nada bersalah dalam kata-katanya .

" Kau tidak salah apapun Itachi dalam hal ini , dan kalian boleh pergi sekarang Kakashi – Itachi karena aku harus pergi ke rumah sakit sekarang untuk melihat Minato " Kata Hiruzen pada Itachi dan Kakashi lalu segera langsung menuju ke Rumah Sakit Konoha . Hiruzen tampak terus memikirkan kejadian mengerikan yang baru di alami oleh mereka itu dalam perjalanannya menuju Rumah sakit.

" Itachi ... dia tampaknya mencurigaiku ... sebenarnya apa yang dia ketahui ... ? ... aku akan memerintahkan beberapa anak buahku untuk melakukan sesuatu dan memerikasa keadaan dulu sebelum melakukan pergerakan... ini tidak bisa dibiarkan saja aku akan melakukan sesuatu agar situasi tidak berjalan menjadi buruk ... " gumam Danzou di tengah perjalanannya menuju ke markasnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Hiruzen sudah ada di RS Konoha dan bertemu dengan Minato .

" Minato bagaimana dengan keadaan mu sekarang ... ? " tanya Hiruzen khawatir .

" Keadaan ku sudah lumayan baik , tapi ada yang aneh aku merasa bagian tangan dan bagian badan kiriku mati dan tak dapat digerakkan akibat Jutsu dari Rikudo yang ku hadapi dan kata bagian medis sepertinya ini akan terus menjalar ke seluruh bagian tubuhku dan berarti umurku tidak akan lama lagi Sandaime- sama ... " jawab Minato dengan lambat yang terlihat sangat lemah .

" Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak ,kau harus berjuang sebagai Ayah dari Naruto dan Mito dan juga sebagai Hokage Konoha ... aku yakin kau bisa bertahan ... " Kata Hiruzen menguatkan.

**Beberapa Minggu Kemudian –**

" Kamu harus menemukan siapa dirimu sebenarnya apakah kamu memiliki Semangat Api di dalam hatimu yang berkobar dan menyala walaupun dia berada di dalam kegelapan atau apapun .. dia tetaplah Api yang menyala . Kegelapan itu tak akan mempengaruhi keadaannya dan tidak akan bisa merasukinya apalagi menghilangkan cahayanya ... atau kamu hanya sebuah benda yang tidak bisa menghasilkan cahaya dari dirinya sendiri ataupun sebuah kayu dan jerami yang akan hilang jika tanah dan api ... tapi , Aku yakin kamu memiliki semangat Api itu itu sendiri .. dan kegelapan dari dunia ini tidak akan membuatmu menjadi kehilangan cahaya Hatimu, hatimulah yang akan menentukan akan menjadi apa kelak dirimu ... Jadilah Api yang selalu bersinar ... yaa ... Kaa san menyayangi kalian tebane ...Naruto-Mito ... Selamat tinggal Minato ... arigatou ... Aishiteru ..." Pesan ini adalah pesan yang disampaikan oleh Kushina dengan linangan air mata di akhir kata-katanya untuk Mito yang ada di sampingnya dan untuk Naruto yang tidak ada di tempat itu dan salam perpisahan untuk suaminya .

Tampak di suatu tempat latihan Naruto yang sedang berlatih . Naruto terus meningkatkan latihannya walau keadaannya belum pulih dan masih lemah. Namun dia menyembunyikan semua rasa sakit itu. Naruto yang setelah melihat akibat dari penyerangan itu dan kematian ibunya seperti terbakar oleh kekuatan untuk berlatih yang sangat besar dan hal itu membuatnya semakin kuat dan berhasil menguasai Hiraishin hingga Level C. Dan berbagai Jutsu lainya dikuasainya dan Naruto juga berusaha menyempurnakan Jutsu-jutsunya seorang diri. Hatinya diliputi rasa bersalah karena tidak bisa melindungi Kaa sannya , karena tidak bisa melindungi desanya dan itu menjadi pemicu yang sangat kuat untuknya agar semakin giat berlatih agar selalu bisa melindungi orang-orang yang di sayanginya.

Beberapa minggu kemuadian Yondaime Hokage meninggal dunia setelah beberapa minggu mengalami penurunan kesehatannya akibat luka yang tidak bisa dideteksi oleh tim medis dan membuat Konoha berduka untuk kedua kalinya. Dan Hokage ketiga kembali menaiki kursi Hokage karena untuk menjaga kestabilan . Dan untuk sementara Namikaze Mito tinggal bersama dengan Hokage ketiga sedangkan Naruto tinggal di kediaman Yondaime sebelumnya karena keinginannya sendiri , TETAPI TETAP DIAWASI OLEH Anbu khusus yang diperintahkan Hokage karena banyaknya kemungkinan bahaya yang muncul dari desa lain yang mungkin saja ingin melenyapkan keturunan dari Hokage Keempat.

Kegelapan itu telah menutupi daerah sekelilingnya namun pada saat ini masih ada cahaya yang masih dapat membuatnya untuk memancarkan sinar . Walaupun cahaya itu hanya kecil saja tapi dia masih dapat untuk memantulakan cahaya itu kembali ... ya cahaya yang selalu di pancarkannya walaupun dalam kegelapan dan lumpur yang tak akan bisa mempengaruhi keadaannya . Kematian dari kedua orang yang sangat disayanginya membuatnya berjanji bahwa dia akan melindungi orang –orang yang disayanginya apapun yang terjadi .

" Jadilah kuat dan lindungilah orang-orang yang kau sayangi . Orang akan menjadi kuat dan berkembang jika dia memiliki seseorang yang ingin dilindunginya . Orang yang tidak memiliki sesuatu untuk dilindungi akan berjalan tanpa arah dan akan masuk ke dalam kegelapan . Bertindaklah secara bijaksana , tentukan lah pilihan yang baik bagimu Naruto ... teruslah berjalan di dalam terang itu karena jika kau berjalan dalam kegelapan maka kamu tidak akan menemukan apapun di sana dan kamu tidak mendapatkan sesuatu ynag pasti di sana . Dalam terang kamu bisa melihat tapi damlam gelap kamu tidak akan dapat melihat apapun ... dan pikiranmu hanya akan hampa karena berada di dalam kegelapan . Berjalanlah dalam terang Naruto ... Tou san titipkan Mito dan desa ini padamu ... dan juga Tou san ingin kamu menjaga ITU yaa ... Ore wa omae wo Shinjiteruyo ... " merupakan pesan Minato pada Naruto yang ada di sampingnya saat kematian sang Yondaime Hokage tersebut. Kejadian meninggalnya sang Yondaime sangat memukul hati para penduduk dan Ninja di Konoha yang beberapa saat lalu masih merasakan banyak kehilangan . Naruto sendiri selama ini setelah kejadian itu menjadi anak yang pendiam namun saat dia menemukan apa yang harus dilindunginya dia kembali pada dirinya semula walau tidak secara utuh . Kematian Kaa san nya , kematian Tou sannya dan kehilangan teman-teman dan bahkan Sensei nya sendiri yang pada saat itu masih sempat dilihatnya datang untuk menyelamatkannya dari musuh yang dihadapinya , Semua itu terjadi secara beruntun dan dia yang masih kecil belum siap untuk menerima itu semua... rasa sakit akibat pertikaian , Asumsi bodoh , kesombongan , dan ketamakan pribadi yang tidak dapat dimaafkan sehingga menyebabkan kematian , dendam , kehilangan orang yang disayangi , kesedihan , putus asa dan membuat suatu rantai ketakutan dan kebencian di dunia ini itulah yang ditimbulakan oleh pertikaian dan perang. Dan kini penduduk Konoha yang sepertinya menaruh dendam pada Kyuubi dan mereka tahu bahwa Kyuubi berada di dalam Mito hingga sejak itu pula Mito tidak disukai penduduk Konoha walaupun dia hanya seorang bayi biasa.

**-Sementara di Suatu Tempat-**

" Sepertinya hari ini Konoha kembali berduka ... karena kehilangan Hokage mereka Yondaime Minato ... " kata suatu Makhluk yang memiliki wajah dengan dua warna dan ada seperti sayap yang menutupinya yang tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam tanah .

" Jadi Yondaime Hokage telah mati ya ... ... tapi tak kusangka dia mampu menghadapi Nagato sendiri yang menggunakan Gedo Mazo setelah membunuh Yudo dan membuat Nagato sampai seperti sekarang ini ...dan masih bertahan sampai sekarang setelah menerima serangan **Ryuu Tensei **dari Gedo Mazo ... ? " Kata orang yang memakai sebuah topeng dengan lubang di salah satu mata pada topengnya yaitu di bagian mata kanannya dan di dalam topeng itu tidak dapat terlihat bagaimana ekspresi sang Ninja tersebut.

" Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang ... ? dan kenapa kau masih belum memasang mata Shisui pada matamu kirimu ... kau kan telah memilikinya ...? " tanya Zetsu yang setengah tubuhnya masih di dalam tanah .

" Untuk saat ini kita harus menghentikan segala aktivitas kita, karena kekuatan tempur kita yang bisa dibilang sudah hancur dan mungkin setelah kejadian penyerangan itu Konoha pasti berusaha keras memburu kita ... di tambah lagi dengan luka yang ku derita .. dan mengenai mata Shisui ini setelah ku teliti ada yang aneh dengan mata ini ...seperti tidak sesuai dengan yang kuketahui dan juga mata ini terlihat seperti mata yang lemah ...entah bagaimana bisa begini ... maka dari itu aku menundanya untuk mentranspaltasikan mata ini ke mata kiriku ... dan aku telah menggunakn Izanagi sehingga aku kehilang mata kiriku saat melawannya , dan lagi karena ada beberapa hal yang ingin ku pastikan " kata Madara menjelaskan sambil berjalan keluar dari ruang yang gelap itu.

" Jadi sampai kapan kita akan vakum ... dan lagi kita telah kehilangan banyak anggota karena Ninja Konoha ... ditambah lagi dengan keadaan Nagato saekarang ...? " tanya Zetsu lagi.  
" Sampai segala sesuatunya telah siap dan kita akan muncul kembali dan bergerak kembali , tapi bukan hanya Kyuubi saja dan bukan hanya Konoha saja melainkan seluruh dunia ini akan kita taklukkan dan akan mewujudkan perdamaian yang sejati ... jadi tunggulah ..." kata Madara sambil menyeringai dan hilang dalam kamuinya .

" Tak kusangka Yondaime berhasil membunuh Yudo si elemen Baja dan langsung menghadapi Nagato sampai membuat Nagato sekarat dan kerusakan besar pada Mazo ... Memang pantas dia menerima Shinobi yang menghentikan perang dunia Shinobi ke III ... Benar-benar menakjubkan ... sepertinya aku harus mengawasi gerak-gerik anaknya yang mungkin menjadi halangan besar bagi organisasi ..." kata Zetsu pada bagian lain tubuhnya lalu masuk kembali ke dalam tanah.

**-Enam Tahun Kemudian –**

"Niiii saaann bangun ... bangun ini sudah pagi ... " Suara dari yang sepertinya seorang anak perempuan tampaknya sedang membangunkan sang kakak dari tidurnya .

" Ini masih terlalu pagi kan Mito chan ... , Nii san masih mau tidur karena masih ngantuk ... ada apa membangunkan Nii san pagi-pagi begini ... " kata sang kakak a.k.a Naruto sambil menyelimuti kembali tubuhnya yang sebelumnya dibuka oleh Mito .

" Ini udah jam sepuluh pagi Nii sannn , apa Ni san gak jadi ikut ujian Akademi ... kan Nii san bilang kemarin ujiannya jam sepuluh ... kalau Nii san terlambat nanti Nii san jadi gak Lulus Ujiannya ... " Kata Mito sambil menggoyang-goyang tubuh Naruto . Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung tersentak bangun dan langsung berlari ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap. Beberapa saat kemudian dia sudah siap dengan memakai Jaket yang berwarna Orange yang dibiarkan terbuka dan baju dalam hitam dan memakai celana panjang berwarna hitam dengan perlengkapan ninja di kantong belakangnya dan kunai di pergelangan kanan kakinya. Naruto dan Mito memakan makanan yang telah disediakan oleh Mito sendiri . Walaupun di usia Mio yang Masih beranjak enam tahun dia sudah bisa memasak makanan karena pada saat dia tinggal di Rumah Hokage ketiga dia sering memperhatikan anak pelayan Hokage Ketiga memasak. Dialah Namikaze Mito seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut berwarna Orange panjang sampai ke pinggangnya dan memiliki mata berwarna biru dengan kulit putih sangat mirip dengan Kushina dan yang membedakannya hanya warna rambut dan warna matanya.

Di usianya yang mau menuju enam tahun dia sudah mampu memiliki bakat Sensor dan Medis sejak kecil yang hebat dengan level A . Dia dan Naruto sering berlatih bersama-sama di padang luar desa Konoha . Naruto mengajarkan Taijutsu dan kontrol cakra pada Mito pada tahap awalnya. Mereka sekarang tinggal bersama di rumah mereka dahulu, karean Mito mengatakan pada Sandaime bahwa dia ingin tinggal bersama kakaknya, walaupun Hokage Ketiga tidak menyetujuinya tapi karena Mito terus memaksa maka Hokage Ketiga tidak punya pilihan lain selain menyetujui keinginan Mito tersebut . Namun keadaan nya yang dikucilkan oleh penduduk desa karena menganggapnya sebagai Monster dan sering menerima gangguan dari warga dan beberapa ninja Konoha. Tapi, Naruto selalu melindungi adiknya dari segala tatapan membunuh warga dan serangan dari para ninja lain. Naruto memaasang segel Hiraishin di telapak tangan Mito untuk melindunginya dari bahaya yang mungkin saja terjadi. Jika Mito dalam bahaya karena Mito hanya cukup memegang segel itu beberapa saat agar Naruto merasakan keadaan Mito dan langsung menghilang menolongnya. Mito adalah anak yang ceria seperti Naruto namun agak sedikit mudah murung jika menghadapi suatu masalah tertentu. Dia berusaha unutk tetap ceria walaupun banyak pendduduk Konoha yang tidak menyukainya dan terkadang menghina dan berniat menghajarnya. Hal itu pula yang membuat di dalam perasaan Naruto muncul rasa benci yang kuat pada setiap penduduk yang sering menghina dan menganiaya Mito. Mito sudah belajar di Akademi sekarang dalam tingkat I Konohagakure Academy. Naruto telah berjanji bahwa dia akan melindungi imotounya itu apapun yang terjadi , dia tidak akan membiarkan seorangpun menyakiti adik kecilnya itu. Pernah suatu kali Naruto hampir menghajar beberapa penduduk desa yang berani mengerumuni Mito untuk menghina dan memkulinya. Penduduk Konoha tidak mengetahui atau ada beberapa yang Tahu bahwa Mito adalah anak perempuan dari Yondaime Hokage namun mereka tidak percaya akan hal itu. Hokage ketiga atas usul dari para tetua Konoha sendiri awalnya mau merahasiakan dari Mito bahwa dia adalah anak dari Yondaime namun Naruto langsung memberi reaksi yang sangat keras sehingga Hokage Ketiga tidak memiliki daya untuk melawannya. Dan hal ini disimpan Naruto dalam hatinya karena dia merasa semua orang sama saja dan tidak tahu berterima kasih walaupun Ayah dan Ibunya juga Imoutou nya yang menjadi wadah Kyuubi sudah mengorbankan diri mereka untuk desa dan diri mereka , tapi mereka memperlakukan adiknya itu sebagai orang asing dan musuh.

" Niii sann kenapa nii san melamun ...? " tanya Mito pada naruto .

" ehhh ngaa kok ... niii san Cuma kepikiran soal ujian ini" jawab Naruto sambil terus berjalan memasuki halaman akademi karena sedari tadi mereka berjalan menuju akademi untuk menghadiri Unjian yang akan dihadapi oleh Naruto..

" woooiiii Naruto cepat ... kenapa kau santai-santai ... Namamu udah dipanggil dari tadi ... " teriak anak teman Naruto a.k.a Kiba. Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung lari terbirit-birit menuju arena Ujian kelulusan akademi. Mito yang melihat itu hanya tertawa sendiri melihat kakaknya lari seperti dikejar anjing.

" Heii lihat itu kan anak Monster ... ya kan ? " kata seorang salah satu orang tua murid yang datang ke akademi untuk melihat anaknya yang menjalani ujian.

" iya ,gara-gara dia istri dan anak yang sulung ku meninggal dan seharusnya dia dibunuh saja ... kenapa dibiarkan begitu saja ... aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Sandaime ... " balas yang seorang lain dengan suara yang terdengar kesal . Mito yang mendengar itu hanya tertunduk dan berlari menyusul Naruto ke arena Ujian. Orang –orang hanya berani mengatai dan menghina Mito jika Naruto lagi tak bersama dengannya. Karena mereka memiliki rasa hormat pada anak sulung Yondaime itu . Walaupun penduduk Konoha sudah tahu bahwa Mito adalah putri dari Yondaime namun mereka tidak percaya dan menganggap itu sebagai omong kosong dan sebagai alat untuk melindunginya. Sebenarnya Akademi sekarang lagi diliburkan karena Ujian kelulusan bagi para anak tingkat akhir dan semua pengajar dan mungkin para murid semua nya hadir untuk melihat Ujian kali ini .

" Naruto darimana saja kau , dipanggil dari tadi tidak muncul-muncul ? " Kata sang guru pengawas setelah melihat naruto memasuki arena ujian.

" maaf sensei tadi saya terlambat bangun ... hehehe ... " kata Naruto sambil nyengir kuda tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun karena keterlambatannya padahal dia sudah terlambat dua puluh menit lamanya.

" Ya sudah cepat lakukan tiga tes ini . Pertama melempar 10 Suriken dan 10 Kunai sasaran secara tepat ... Kedua bentuk sebuah bunshin dan ketiga lakukan suatu jutsu yang kau kuasai ... " kata guru tersebut pada yang menjawabnya hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Tep, tep , tep " sepuluh suriken dan kunai menancap tepat sasaran . semua yang melihat itu hanya terkagum.

"**Kagebunshin no Jutsu "** terbentuk tiga bayangan dan semua yang ada di situ terbelalak karena terkejut melihat naruto melakukan kagebunshin dan yang lebih mengagetkan lagi adalah dia membaut Kagebunshin tanpa menggunakan segel.

*** Rasengan ,** para penonton kembali dikejutkan karena Naruto membentuk sebuah jurus yang menjadi jurus andalan Yondaime Hokage yang sudah diketahui semua penduduk dan Ninja di Konoha. Tepuk tangan yang meriah pun terjadi dan beberapa saat kemudian nama para peserta lainnya dipanggil hingga ujian pun selesai.

" Niii san hebat ... " kata Mito yang langsung memeluk naruto saat menuju ke gerbang luar Akademi.

" Nii san ajari aku dong jurus yang tadi itu ..." kata Mito membujuk Nii san nya.

"Jurus yang mana ?" tanya Naruto pura-pura bingung .

" Itu dua jurus tadi loohh..." kata Mito lagi .

"Iya ...iya nanti nii san ajarin deh ...tapi Mito harus bisa mengontrol cakra sama seperti Nii san dulu .. baru Nii san ajarin " Naruto memberi syarat pada Mito. Mereka pun berjalan lagi dan hampir keluar pintu halaman Akademi sampai ada yang menyapa Naruto.

" Kau benar-benar semakin berkembang ya Naruto ... apa kabar Naruto ... Mito-Sama..." Naruto yang mendengar suara yang seperti tak asing lagi baginya langsung berbalik melihat ke arah sumber suara dan Mito hanya bingung menandakan dia belum tahu siapa yang menyebut namanya itu .

" Itachi nniiiiiiii ... ngggg ... Itachi sensei ... sedang apa disini... dan lama gak ketemu.. kemana saja sihh sensei ..." kata Naruto pada orang yang bernama Itachi tersebut.

" ohhh ... jadi dia Sensei yang sering dibicarakan Nii san .. yaa " Pikir Mito setelah membungkuk memberi hormat .

" Jangan sok akrab dengan nii san ku Dobe ... " tiba-tiba muncul seorang anak berambut hitam raven dengan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tidak suka dari belakang Itachi a.k.a Sasuke .

"Apa kau bilang TEME , kau ngajak ribut ya..." balas Naruto pada Sasuke. Itachi yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum .

" Sensei tadi mengantar Sasuke ikut ujian ... ahh iya sensei banyak tugas selama ini karena misi ... " kata Itachi pada Naruto.

" Apa ...tunggu ... jadi niii san selama ini menjadi Senseinya si Dobe ..berarti dia dilatih sama Nii san ... dan aku sendiri kalau minta diajari selalu gak dikasi ...ini tidak adil ... " protes Sasuke pada Itachi karena cemburu sambil duduk di jalan .Naruto yang melihat itu langsung sweatdrop karena yang ia tahu Sasuke itu orang yang sepertinya bukan anak yang manja karena Sasuke yang pendiam di Akademi , tapi setelah melihat kejadian di depannya dia jadi berubah pandangan.

" TEME ternyata kau anak yang manja yaaa... ku sangka kau orang yang selalu serius dan tak suka bermanja-manja... tapi setelah melihat mu sekarang aku jadi menggigil ... hii ... menakutkan ... " ledek Naruto yang seolah-olah bersembunyi di balik Mito adik kecilnya . Sasuke yang mendengar itu langsung kaget dan berdiri dari duduk di jalannya dan mengeluarkan deathglare ke arah Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu juga mengeluarkan deathglarenya ke arah Sasuke .

" Sialan kau Dobe – Sialan kau TEME " kata Sasuke dan Naruto Bersamaan . Itach dan Mito yang melihat itu hanya geli sendiri.

" Sasuke ayo kita pulang, pasti Tou san ingin mendengar hasil ujianmu.. Naruto .. Mito Sama , kami pergi dulu yaa .. " Itachi mengajak sasuke untuk pulang dan berpamitan pada Duo Namikaze itu sambil berjalan pergi . Tapi sasuke tetap pada tempatnya berlaga deathglare dengan naruto sampai mengeluarkan petir dari mata mereka masing-masing , tapi setelah didengar Sasuke kata dari Itachi yang mengatakan bahwa Tousannya mau mendengar hasil ujiannya langsung tersadar dan pergi mengikuti Itachi dengan mengatakan sebelumnya. " Awas kauu , Dobeee " .

"Wakakakakaa ... Apa ...tunggu ... jadi niii san selama ini menjadi Senseinya si Dobe ~ ..berarti dia dilatih sama Nii san? ~ ... dan aku sendiri kalau minta diajari selalu gak dikasi ~ ... wakakakaa " Naruto ketawa ngakak abis sambil memperagakan kata-kata, tindakan dan juga mimik yang diLAKUKAN Sasuke sebelumnya. Sasuke yang melihat itu shock berat dan berniat berbalik menghajar Naruto karena mengejeknya, tapi tangannya langsung dipegang Itachi. Tapi, Itachi juga tertawa akan aksi Naruto yang mengejek Sasuke . Naruto yang melihat Sasuke dan Itachi sudah tidak terlihat segera mengajak Mito untuk pulang sebelumnya mereka mampir terlebih dahulu ke kedai Ichiraku Ramen.

Sedangkan Sasuke kesal abis karena digara- garai Naruto . Itachi yang melihat sasuke cemberut hanya tersenyum saja karena menahan tawanya yang akan meledak jika dibiarkan keluar, karena memang menurutnya peragaan Naruto tadi sungguh sangat lucu. Tapi untung saja dia masih dapat menahannya kalau tidak Image Uchihanya bisa rubuh karena tertawa di tengah jalan dan tentunya Sasuke akan tambah cemberut .

**Beberapa hari kemudian_**

Setelah beberapa hari berlalu setelah Naruto terpilih sebagai Rookie terbaik tahun ini dan pembagian tim dimana Naruto , Sasuke dan Sakura menjadi satu tim di kelompok 7 dengan Jounin pembimbing Hatake Kakashi . Dan disini lah mereka sekarang melakukan Ujian Survival Battle dimana Kakashi sudah melumpuhkan Sakura dan Sasuke sebelumnya dengan cukup kesulitan karena mereka bertiga menggunakan kerjasama Tim yang Solid walaupun pada akhirnya Kerjasama tim Naruto , Sasuke dan Sakura berhasil dikacaukan Kakashi dan setelah melumpuhkan Sakura dan Sasuke yang tersisa hanya tinggal Naruto.

" **Katon gokkakyu no Jutsu ... "** Naruto melepas tembakan bola api yang cukup besar ke arah Kakashi , kakashi yang melihat itu hanya terkejut dan langsung membentuk segel.

" **Doton Doryuuheki ... "** Langsung terbentuk dinding tanah menahan serangan bola api Naruto .

" **Taju shuriken no Jutsu** .. " Naruto kembali mengeluarkan jurusnya dari balik asap yang terbentuk dari tabrakan bola api miliknya dan dinding tanah kakashi. Kakashi yang melihat itu menghindar dengan susah payah karena serangan puluhan Shuriken itu.

"Tampaknya aku harus bersungguh-sungguh ... " Batin kakashi lalu melepas menunjukkan mata sharingan di mata kirinya yang ditutupi sedari tadi .

" **Futon Reppushoo "** Naruto meluncurkan tembakan angin ke arah kakashi ,tapi kakashi berhasil menghindar namun secara mengejutkan naruto sudah ada di depannya dan mereka bertarung menggunakan Taijutsu ... pergerakan Naruto berhasil disamai Kakashi , kakashi yang melihat celah langsung mengarahkan kakinya dengan cepat ke arah pinggang naruto , tapi tiba-tiba muncul dua kagebunshin naruto di belakang Kakashi dan sukses membuat Kakashi terbelalak melihat hal itu.

" membuat kagebunshin tanpa segel ...?! ... mengerikan " batin kakashi sebelum akhirnya punggung pundaknya dihantam tendangan kaki Naruto dengan keras. Kakashi terseret dan terbentur dengan beberapa pohon.

" Benar- benar sangat hebat , walau masih sangat muda .. bukan hanya gerakan tapi juga pukulan dan sasaran serangan yang kuat dan terarah ... " batin Kakashi dan berniat membuat suatu segel sampai dia melihat naruto menunjukkan ke suatu arahnya dan berhasil membuat kakashi terkejut lagi karena melihat dua lonceng yang ada di pinggang belakangnya sudah diberikan Naruto pada Sasuke dan Sakura yang sudah sadar dari pingsannya.

" Sejak kapan ... ? dan Kenapa kau memberikannya kepada mereka berdua ? " tanya Kakashi pada Naruto yang sekarang sudah ada di sebelah Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Karena ini adalah kerajasama tim , aku tak kan tega melihat mereka tidak lulus karena mereka aalah temanku dan lagipula aku hanya mau memberikannya ... apa itu perlu alasan? ... aku tak akan tega jika melihat mereka gagal ... apa itu salah?" Tanya Naruto seolah bingung.

" Niii san hebat bisa membuat Kagebunshin tanpa segel sama seperti waktu di ujian Akademi .. Ajarin Mito dong Nii san ..." Tiba-tiba Mito datang dan bergelayut di tangan Naruto .

" Iya nanti Nii san ajarin ... tapi kan Mito belum bisa mengendalikan cakra seperti Nii san ... ya kan ?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengusap-usap rambut Imotounya itu.

" Tapi Nii san kenapa harus bisa mengendalikan cakra sampai ke tingkat seperti itu sih .. lagian aku juga udah bisa buat bunshin dan keahlian Sensor dan Medisku udah semakin hebat kog ..." ucap Mito dengan wajah yang dibuat menjadi cemberut .

" Itu supaya setiap Jutsu menjadi sempurna dan gak menganggu si pemakai Jutsu saat menggunakannya ... karena saat orang melepas suatu jutsu maka aliran cakranya akan berubah untuk sementara ... dan itu akan menjadi sangat tidak bagus nantinya ... apalagi menggunakan jutsu kagebunshin tanpa menggunakan segel ... " kata NARUTO sambil mencubit pipi cuby Mito. Mito yang dicubit pun tambah cemberut dan itu membuat naruto semakin ingin terus mencubit imotounya itu. Kakashi dan Sakura yang melihat Naruto dan adiknya itu sangat akrab hanya tersenyum. Sedangkan Sasuke mendecis tidak suka...

" yak ... kalian bertiga lulus menjadi seorang Ninja sekarang dan mulai saat ini kalian akan menjalankan misi seperti Ninja pada umumnya , jadi persiapkan diri kalian ... Ok ... jaa naa .." Kata kakashi sambil tersenyum lalu menghilang dengan Shunshinnya .

Sedangkan di suatu tempat tampak Kakashi sedang menuju ke Kantor Hokage untuk melaporkan hasil dari Ujian kali ini.

" Tak kusangka Naruto memiliki kemampuan sehebat itu untuk anak seusianya , tampaknya Minato Sensei, Kushina sama dan dua Prodigy Uchiha itu melatihnya dengan sangat baik sampai perkembangannya sampai sejauh ini ... aku sangat yakin dia akan terus berkembang ... dan lagi adiknya Mito chan ... sepertinya dia juga memiliki kemampuan itu... jadi ini adalah hasil dari kerja keras mereka seperti laporan dari para Anbu yang sering menjaga mereka di dalam bayangan " Kakashi berpikir sambil berjalan menuju ke kantor Hokage.

**Beberapa hari kemudian di kantor Hokage** ...

" Naruto .. jii san ingin kamu masuk dalam kesatuan Anbu ..." Kata Hokage pada Naruto yang ada di hadapannya .

" Hah ... Kenapa begitu Jii san ... padahal kan aku baru masuk ke dalam kesatuan genin dalam kelompok Kakashi sensei di team 7... ada apa rupanya dan apa boleh begitu , kan Anbu itu untuk Ninja yang bisa di bilang berada di tahap Jounin ... dan aku kan juga masih kecil ...? " Kata Naruto kaget dan sedikit bingung .

" Iya Jii san tahu itu ... tapi sekarang ini desa dalam keadaan yang tidak stabil ... dan Desa memerlukan Ninja yang kuat untuk menjalankan misi-misi yang ada ... dan menurut Ketua ANBU Itachi Uchiha dan Kakashi kemampuanmu bisa untuk menambal kekosongan dalam tubuh ANBU SAAT INI ... dan kau akan berada dalam level Jounin mulai sekarang karena kemampuanmu sudah sampai pada tahap itu dan Jii san sudah mengesahkannya ... dan soal usiamu jangan khawatir di dalam Anbu itu sendiri nanti kamu juga akan menemukan beberapa anak yang usianya sama dengan mu kog ..." Jelas Sarutobi .

" Benarkah itu Jii san aku akan menjadi Jounin ... ? .. Jadi bagaimana dengan kelompokku dalam Tim Kakashi sensei Jii san ?" Tanya Naruto di sela-sela rasa senangnya.

" Itu ... Kekosongan itu akan diisi oleh ... hmmmm ...Mito .. adikmu " Jawab Sarutobi.

Naruto yang mendengar itu pun kembali terkejut setelah mendengar kata-kata Hokage Ketiga tersebut.

" Tapi .. Mito belum lulus dari akademi dan dia masih kecil ... apa bisa begitu ... ? " tanya naruto tambah bingung.

" Adik mu itu kuat dan kemampuan yang dimilikinya sangat dibutuhkan dalam Misi setiap Ninja ... dan lagi ini untuk menambah kemampuan dari Mito .. dan lagipula Mito akan kesepian kalau kau nanti sering menjalankan Misi.. Tapi bila bersama dalam kelompok Kakashi yang sudah cukup akrab dengannya mungkin dia akan tidak kesepian ... dan lagipula dia kan langsung menjadi genin tanpa harus mengikuti berbagai tes dan Cuma menjalani satu tes melawan seorang genin lain saja ... kau setuju kan Naruto... soal segala urusan biar Jii san yang akan mengaturnya .. " kata Sarutobi lagi kepada Naruto.

" hmmm ... kalau begitu akan ku tanyakan saja pada Mito Jiii san ... aku pulang dulu yaa jii san .. " . Kata Naruto dan pergi setelah berpamitan pada Hokage.

**Di Kediaman Naruto.**

" Apa ... Niii san sudah menjadi Jounin dan Mito akan langsung menjadi genin ...? " tanya Mito sambil melompat-lompat sambil memeluk Naruto.

" Jadi kamu setuju imotou ... ? ya .. besok kamu Cuma menjalani tes tanding dengan seorang genin ... dan setelah itu kamu menggantikan posisi Nii san dalam kelompok Kakashi " Kata Naruto dan langsung mendapatkan pelukan dari Mito lagi .

**_Training Ground 7_**

***TRANG **, Bunyi kedua kunai beradu dan tampak dua orang seorang anak perempuan a.k.a Mito Namikaze sedang melawan seorang genin laki-laki bernama Remoo .

" Gerakan mereka berdua seimbang ... " Batin Hokage yang sedang berdiri memperhatikan pertarungan antara Mito dengan Remoo yang juga disaksikan oleh Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke dan Sakura dan beberapa Ninja lainnya .

*Syaatt ,, syattt ... traangggg, terdengar suara Suriken yang dilempar dan ditahan sebuah kunai.

" kau hebat juga bocah ... tapi kau akan ku kalahkan disini ... rasakan ini syutt ,syuuttt ,syuut, syuuts, syuut ..."kata Remoo dan langsung meleparkan lima Suriken secara cepat ke arah Mito . Mito yang melihat itu menagkis semua lemparan Suriken itu lalu bergerak maju dan menyerang Remoo dengan Taijutsu ... dan tampak Remoo kewalahan melihat serangan Mito. Semua orang yang ada disitu terkejut dengan Kemampuan Mito kecuali Naruto yang hanya tersenyum.

" **Kagebunshin no Jutsu** ... boff ... boff... boff" Terbentuk tiga Kagebunshin yang dibuat oleh Mito.

" Ohhh ... jadi kau berniat menggeroyokku ya anak kecil ... tapi tak akan ku biarkan ... **bunshin no Jutsu** ... boff ... bofff. Boff.. bofff. Boofff " Kata Remoo dan langsung membentuk bunshin dan langsung bergerak ke arah Mito secara cepat . Tapi saat jarak antara Mito bunshin2 itu hampir sampai .

" **Taju kage Suriken no Jutsu** " Mito dan ketiga kagebunshinya langsung melemparkan Suriken dan semua lawannya yang ada di situ dan hal ini membuat penonton kembali dikejutkan karena Mito membentuk Jutsu dengan membentuk segel satu tangan dan " boofff ... booofff .boofff. boof..boff" Kelima bunshin Remoo menghilang akibat terkena serangan itu.

" Wuussss ... duukkkkk " secara cepat Mito menendang Remoo sehingga Remoo terangkat ke udara . " UKHH ... cihhh .. kau sangka bisa mengalahkan ku dengan serangan seperti ini " decih Remoo menyepelekan , tapi sebelum dia mendarat di tanah .

" **Futon Reppusho** ... Dummmmmmm " Mito membentuk segel dan melancarkan serangan elemen angin ke arah Remoo yang masih ada di udara sehingga Remoo tercampak dan kalah dalam pertarungan.

" Tak kusangka anak ini walaupun masih kecil dia sudah memiliki kemampuan yang mengagumkan ... pengamatan dan timing menyerang dan kontrol cakra yang sudah stabil dan ketepatan serangannya yang hebat ...Anda memang memiliki anak-anak yang hebat Minato sensei " Batin Kakashi .

" Adik si Naruto itu hebat juga ... " gumam Sasuke dan Sakura.

" Niiii sannnnn Mito menang ... Mito menang niii saaannnn " Kata Mito kepada Naruto sambil memeluk Niii sannya .

" Wahhhhhhh Mito chan ... kau hebat sekali ... sebagai hadiahnya Nii san akan mentraktirmu makan Ramen deh ... " Kata Naruto senang membalas pelukan adiknya itu lalu mengusap-usap kepala dengan rambut oranye milik dari Imotou yang sangat disayangi nya itu dengan lembut disertai dengan cengiran khasnya .

" Mitooo gak mau makan Ramen Niii san ... Mito mau makan Yakiniku sekarang dan Jurus Bola angin itu ... nii san harus ajarkan pada ku yaaa " bahagia Mito dengan menambahkan hadiah untuknya sendiri.

" Si dobe itu kenapa Ramen aja yang ada di otaknya ... " gumam Sasuke .

" hmm iya .. nanti Nii san ajarin deh ... tapi Kenapa mau makan Yakiniku sih ? Apa Mito gak takut gemuk kayak Sakura onee chan nanti ..?" Kata Naruto pada Mito sambil menunjuk ke arah Sakura . Sakura yang mendengar itu memjadi kesal dan timbul empat perempatan di dahinya .

" Narutooooooooooo ... kuhajar kau ... shanaroooooo " Kata Sakura dan mengejar Naruto yang segera lari.

**_Beberapa Minggu Kemudian _**

" Jadi Misi kalian adalah menjaga dan menyelidiki musuh yang memasuki wilayah Konoha yang berbatasan dengan Kirigakure dan pastikan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di Kirigakure karena ada kabar yang mengatakan sesuatu sedang terjadi disana ... Taka kau yang akan memimpin penyisiran ini bersama tiga Anbu yang lain ... Phoenix ... Tiger ...Poo ... bubar " Perintah Hokage dan Keempat Anbu itu pun hilang dengan Shunshin masing- masing.

" Hari ini Nii san menjalankan Misi yang kesepuluh kalinya sebagai Anbu ... dan aku juga menjalankan Misi yang akan diberikan Hokage siang ini ... aku harus semangat dan tetap cermat melihat keadaan dalam setiap Misi seperti yang dikatakan Nii san ... dan lagi. " Kata Mito kepada dirinya sendiri yang berada di kediaman nya.

Sementara itu Naruto yang sekarang menjalankan Misi dengan Nama sandi Phoenix bersama dengan Anbu lainnya Taka yang memimpin dan anggota lainnya Tiger dan Poo terlihat sedang berlari menelusuri hutan untuk menuju perbatasan ... dan sampai setelah siang hari mereka telah sampai di suatu desa lain dalam negara Hi . Mereka terlebih dahulu menyelidiki desa itu apakah mencurigakan atau tidak .. setelah mereka memeriksa dan tidak menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Sementara di Konoha Tim Kakashi diserahi tugas untuk Menjalankan Misi yang menjaga seorang kakek tua yang bernama Tazuna untuk kembali ke desanya.

" Yosh ... Misi ini pasti akan kusukseskan dan akan ku tunjukkan pada Nii san kalau Misi pertamaku berhasil dengan lancar ... " Ucap Mito semangat sambil mengacungkan kepalan tangannya le langit. " Dia ini sama seperti si Naruto... terlalu berisik ... dan banyak omong " decih Sakura dalam hati.

" wahhh ... wahh ... waahh ternyata Anda memang memiliki anak-anak yang hebat dan penuh semangat Minato sensei ..." Batin Kakashi sambil tersenyum melihat tingkah Mito.

" hmmm ... aku juga akan menyukseskan misi ini dan menunjukkan pada Itachi Niii san kalau aku ini Ninja yang hebat ... hahaha ... APA ? tungggu ! SIALAN ... kenapa aku juga jadi sama seperti anak ini ... SIALAN aku tertular ... Sial, sial, sial ... Dobe ini semua gara-gara kau ... " runtuk Sasuke sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seolah mengusir pikiran bodoh yang disembunyikannya dalam hati karena tiba-tiba berpikir seperti itu.

" Oke ... ayo kita berangkat Minaa ... " ucap Kakashi sambil keluar dari Pintu Gerbang Konoha dan diikuti oleh ketiga murid dan juga kliennya Tazuna.

TBC

R

E

V

I

E

W

(Maaf kalau ceritanya tidak sesuai dengan harapan, saya masih membutuhkan saran dan kritik untuk menyempurnakan cerita ini ... )


	4. Chapter 4

Huft, walaupun sudah selesai UTS masih saja banyak yang harus dikerjain ...

Tapi, masih sempat juga ngelanjutin Fanfic ini.

Walau banyak ide, namum masih bingung nentuinnya.

Jadi saya memerlukan ide-ide lain dari para pembaca .

Oh ya, pada chapter ini saya memberikan sedikit warna yang akan mempengaruhi sedikit jalan cerita yang mungkin untuk menghindari cerita yang monoton...

Oke sekian dulu kata pengantar dari saya.

Pojok jawabAN

Black strom : ya Mito masih kecil , namun dia memiliki kemampuan yang dibutuhkan dan sudah setara dengan tingkat Tim genin lainnya.

Dark Namikaze Ryuu : tunggu aja ke lanjutannya bro sampai semuanya terungkap, kan gak seru kalau udah ada spoilernya.

Yuriko Rin : coba lebih diperhatikan lagi ceritanya .. oke

Sansiro Asakura Yoh : yup psti ...

: katon dan doton

uzumaki win: ya mungkin juga broo danzou terlibat...

all : Oke siippp ...

Namikaze dico adrian :thx atas sarannya bro, sipp beres bro

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Pergerakan

Sementara itu di tengah hutan yang hampir gelap tampaklah Lima orang yang memakai topeng seperti orang kurang kerjaan sedang berlari di tengah malam dan jika diperhatikan sekali lagi dengan jelas maka yang terlihat bukanlah orang yang kurang kerja melainkan mereka adalah Anbu Konoha yang terus melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang sudah berlangsung selama beberapa saat untuk menjalankan Misi sampai secara tiba tiba salah satu dari mereka menyuruh semuanya untuk berhenti sesaat secara mendadak saat di antara mereka terjadi percakapan.

" Kau seharusnya kau tadi datang ke Kantor Hokage Anbu Inu ... jangan biasakan hal itu , sebagai ketua dalam tim ini aku sedikit tak merasa enak pada Sandaime ... " Terdengar suara salah satu dari para Anbu yang sedang melaju itu.

" Summimasen ... tadi sebenarnya aku sedang mengurus sesuatu ..." Jawab anbu Inu yang yang pada awalnya tidak ikut ke Kantor Hokage sebelum keluar menjalankan Misi karena dia lagi melakukan sesuatu.

" Apa yang kau lihat Poo ... ?" tanya Anbu Taka kepada rekannya itu.

" Aku melihat ada tujuh orang ... hmm .. Ninja Kirigakure yang sedang mengangkut muatan ke arah Kirigakure di arah jam sepuluh dari posisi kita di jarak empat ratus meter dan dari cakranya mereka sepertinya bukan Ninja biasa dan tampaknya salah satu dari mereka memiliki ...mata ... seperti mata dari klan ku ... berhati-hatilah ... " Kata Anbu Poo yang ternyata memiliki kemampuan Mata Byakugan. Mereka pun langsung siaga setelah mendengar ucapan Anbu Poo yang sudah sering terbukti keakuratannya.

" Inu segera lakukan sesuai dengan rencana kita tadi ... " Kata Anbu Taka pada Phoenix memberi instruksi pada anggotanya itu.

" Yokaiiii ... " Kata Anbu Inu lalu menghilang dengan Shunshinnya.

Sedangkan di tempat tersebut .

" Apa tidak apa-apa kita terus keluar masuk Negara Api secara diam-diam Ao ... ? " Tanya seorang wanita dengan rambut yang sangat panjang pada orang yang bernama Ao.

" Kita dalam masalah besar sekarang Mei-sama dan sudah berada di puncak dari tujuan kita jadi lebih baik kita harus fokus ,dan urusan Konoha itu belakangan .. karena kalau kita tidak seperti ini pasukan kita akan kekurangan senjata dan bahan makanan ..." Kata laki-laki yang bernama Ao kepada seorang wanita berambut panjang tersebut yang ternyata bernama Mei sambil terus berjalan di tengah malam itu .

" Hallo apa kabar ... ? ... Kalian seharusnya tidak boleh keluar masuk Negara Api seperti sekarang ini karena hal yang kalian lakukan ini merupakan sebuah pelanggaran ... kalian seperti kucing saja ... eh bukan kucing tidak akan berkeliaran di tengah hutan ... jadi kalian seharusnya seperti ... ayam hutan .. bukan ...karena ayam tidak akan berkeliaran pada saat malam hari ... tapi seperti seekor ... ahh sudahlah ... yang penting kalian telah melanggar aturan yang terdapat di negara Hi ... jadi seharusnya kalian menyerahkan diri ... " Tiba-tiba Anbu Inu muncul di atas pohon dan berbicara dengan mengerak-gerakan tangannya hingga membuat Ninja Kirigakure tersebut terkejut.

" To ... topeng itu ... ?! mungkinkah ... ? " suara salah seorang ninja Kirigakure tampak terkejut.

" Anbu dengan code name Inu itu ... si pemilik pedang petir ... " lanjut ninja yang lainnya.

" Tidak mungkin ... lihat rambutnya ... itu berwarna kuning .. lagipula tubuhnya terlalu kecil dari yang terakhir ku lihat ... Siapa kau sebenarnya ... " Ao tampak berusaha menenangkan Ninja Kirigakure yang lainnya , karena mereka dilanda kepanikan disebabkan menyangka bahwa Anbu Inu yang sekarang sama dengan Anbu Inu yang dulu dan menanyakan identitas dari Anbu yang muncul dihadapan mereka itu.

"Apa yang dilakukannya, seharusnya dia tidak melakukan hal itu , dasar kalau begini dia akan diremehkan oleh musuh ... dasar si Naruto itu ... " Tampak seorang Anbu sedang berpikir dengan bersweatdrop melihat tingkah Naruto yang seperti bermain-main dan tidak langsung melakukan sesuai dengan strategi.

" Apa dia ini orang bodoh atau tingkahnya itu hanya tipuan saja ?, Siapa dia , kenapa aku tak merasakan cakra miliknya... " Batin salah seorang Ninja Kirigakure sedikit gelisah dan berlahan-lahan mulai mengambil sikap waspada .

" Kau Anbu Konoha anak kecil ... ?... Kami minta maaf karena... " Belum lagi kata-kata wanita yang bernama Mei itu selesai , seorang anak buahnya sudah muncul dari belakang Anbu Inu dan menusuk tubuhnya dengan Katana miliknya sehingga tubuh Anbu INU tertembus.

" Heh ... ternyata hanya segini saja kekuatan Anbu konoha ... apa mereka kekurangan Orang makanya menjadikan anak-anak menjadi Anbu ... .. Mei- sama ..Anda seharusnya tidak perlu minta maaf .. karena kita cukup mengha ... BOFFF " belum lagi Ninja yang menusuk Anbu Inu itu selesai dengan ucapannya tiba-tiba tubuh yang tertusuk itu berubah menjadi asap .

" Duaakkkk ... dummmmmm ...dummmm " Ninja Kirigakure yang menusuk Anbu Inu tadi tercampak puluhan meter karena tiba-tiba terkena tendangan dari Anbu Inu yang muncul secara tiba-tiba.

" Bagaimana dia bisa muncul ... sepertinya aku tadi tidak ada melihat tanda kemunculannya " Batin Ao.

" Kalian seharusnya menyerah dan ... aku akan membawa kalian ke Konoha .. Tapi jika tidak aku akan menggunakan cara kekerasan ... dan aku juga ingin mengatakan aku bukan anak kecil .. apakah tak kau lihat tinggi badanku itu hampir menyamai kalian tahu ... " hal yang sama terjadi lagi karena tiba-tiba Ninja Kirigakure muncul dan menebas Anbu Inu yang sedang berbicara dengan lancarnya.

***POFFFF , **

"Ternyata itu juga bunshin ... " Batin Mei .

*** Zrassshhhhh** , Ninja Kirigakure yang menebas tadi kini telah mengalami luka parah karena ditebas di bagian dadanya .

" Kalian memang tidak tahu sopan santun... bukan hanya memasuki daerah Konoha dengan ilegel , penyeludupan tapi kalian juga melakukan penyerangan dan penghinaan pada kami pihak keamanan ... kalau begini aku akan membawa kalian dengan paksa ... " Kata Anbu Inu lalu meluncur ke arah Lima Ninja Kirigakure yang tersisa dari atas pohon.

***Yoton Yokai no Jutsu** , Tiba-tiba Mei menyemburkan Lava dari mulutnya ke arah Anbu Inu .

" Apa...?! ... seorang pengguna Kekei Genkai ... ?! " batin Anbu Inu terkejut dan karena serangan mendadak itu dan karena masih berada di udara Anbu Inu tidak dapat menghindar hingga tubuhnya terhanyutkan lava itu .

" Tampaknya Anbu itu lumayan kuat ..." ... kata salah seorang Ninja Kirigakure ...

" Mei-sama di belakang mu ... " Ao berteriak memperingatkan .. dan mei langsung menunduk menghindari tendangan Anbu Inu dan secara cepat mundur ke belakang tapii Anbu Inu sudah ada di depan Mei secara tiba-tiba mengikutinya .

" APA ?!... cepat sekali gerakannya .." Batin Mei terkejut. Anbu Inu mengarahkan tangannya ke arah perut Mei seperti mau menangkapnya .tapi Mei dengan cepat kembali mundur ,namun serangan itu masih mengenainya walau efek serangan itu menjadi berkurang.

***Doton Doryuuheki **...

***Suiton Dai Ryuu no JUTSU**... duaaarrrrr " para Ninja Kirigakure melakukan serangan secara bersamaan dan terbentuk dinding di belakang ANBU Inu secara tiba-tiba dan Tampak Naga Air meluncur ke arahnya dengan cepat hingga tampak mengenai ANBU Inu.

" Kali ini pasti berhasil ... " kata Ao melihat kondisi itu. Tapi tiba- tiba sebuah Katana sudah ada di leher masing-masing Ninja Kirigakure tersebut.

" Apa ... bagaimana bisa... ?" panik salah seorang Ninja Kirigakure.

"Kau berhasil INU... " Tiba tiba tampak Anbu Poo , Tiger, Taka , Phoenix dan satu Anbu Inu sudah ada di situ dengan mengarahkan Katana mereka ke leher Ninja Kirigakure tersebut.

" Jadi mereka bersembunyi di dalam tanah .. dimana untuk menghindari kebiasaan setiap orang yang tidak memeriksa keadaan di bawahnya ... karena tadi aku hanya melihat ke sekeliling saja " pikir Ao .

" Sebaiknya kalian ikut dengan kami ..." Tiba- tiba Anbu Inu Muncul dari dalam tanah di depan Mei dan membuat semua Ninja Kirigakure terkejut sambil memandang KLON Anbu Inu yang mengarahkan Katana miliknya ke leher mereka dan karena lawan yang dari tadi mereka hadapi.

" Apa ... ? itu hanyalah Kagebunshinku sama seperti semua yang kalian hadapi tadi ... " Kata Anbu Inu datar.

" Apa ?!... berarti daritadi yang kami lawan hanya Cuma Kagebunshin ... tampaknya Anbu kecil ini memang kuat ... " Batin Ao kagum.

" Ayo ikut kami ..." perintah Anbu Taka pada para Ninja Kirigakure .

" Tapi ... kami dalam keadaan genting sekarang ... jadi kami mohon lepasaskan kami ... " Kata Mei pada Anbu Taka.

" Kalian bisa ikut terlebih dahulu ke Konoha bersama kam ..." belum lagi Anbu taka selesai dengan kata katanya sudah ada dua tombak menembus Klon Anbu Inu dan juga menembus jantung Ninja Kirigakure bawahan Mei. Semua Anbu Konoha langsung mundur dengan cepat .. tapi mereka sudah dikepung oleh lima puluh Ninja Kirigakure ...

" Jadi , bantuan kalian datang yaa ... " Kata Anbu Taka dengan tetap pada posisi menahan Ninja Kirigakure tersebut.

" Serahkan ketiga Ninja itu , jika kalian ingin selamat Anbu Konoha ..." Kata salah satu dari kelima puluh Ninja Kirigakure yang datang.

" Apa?! .. tidak .. kita juga harus menghabisi mereka karena jika tidak informasi dari desa kita akan bocor ke pihak luar ... " Kata salah Ninja Kirigakure yang lain .

" Ya ...sebaiknya mereka juga kita habisi saja " kata Ninja yang lainya sambil mengambil katana miliknya dari punggung dan mengarahkannya ke arah Anbu Konoha yang akan mereka hadapi . Para Anbu Konoha pun menjadi was-was dan mulai bersiap dengan posisi tempur masing-masing.

" tolong lepaskan kami ... kami akan membantu melawan mereka ... " Tiba-tiba Mei berbicara dengan suara yang pelan kepada Anbu Konoha .

" Poo .. kau mintalah bantuan ke Konoha .. karena situasi sekarang tidak memungkinkan ..." Kata Anbu Inu.

" Ta .. tapiii ... " Anbu Poo hendak membantah namun tiba-tiba Anbu Inu langsung membentuk segel dan menyentuh pundak Anbu Poo ...Anbu Poo langsung menghilang dari tempatnya. Semua yang ada di situ terkejut kecuali Anbu Konoha yang lainya ...

" Sialan .. menggunakan Jikkukan untuk mengirim Poo menghabiskan sebagian cakraku ditambah dengan pertarungan tadi ... cakraku tersisa setengah ... " pikir Anbu Inu .

"Zaku,cepat periksa dimana Anbu yang menghilang tadi .. pasti masih belum jauh dari sini ... kita tidak boleh membiarkannya kabur ... " Kata salah seorang Ninja Kirigakure dan orang yang bernama Zaku pun langsung memasang segel dan tampak melacak keberadaan Anbu Poo .

" Percuma ... saja kau mencarinya aku telah memindahkannya sejauh tiga atau dua kilometer dari sini ... dan ku jamin daya sensormu tak akan mampu melacaknya dan jika berniat mengejar itu sudah terlambat. " kata Anbu Inu.

" Kurang ajar ... jangan remehkan kami .. bunuh mereka " Kata salah seorang Ninja Kirigakure dan tampak sepuluh Ninja menyerang mereka dan Anbu Inu langsung memotong tali yang mengikat ketiga tali pengikat Mei ,Ao dan Salah seorang anak buahnya .

"Apa yang kau lakukan ... kenapa kau melepaskan ikatan mereka ? " Tanya Anbu Tiger heran sambil menghindari serangan dari Ninja penyerang dengan nada bingung .

" Tenang saja ... aku tidak melakukan hal yang salah ... aku sudah memikirkan apa yang kulakukan ... " Kata Anbu Inu dan terus menghindari serangan para penyeranngnya. Ketiga tahanan itu pun ikut bertarung melawan penyerang mereka dan pertarungan hebat pun terjadi di tempat itu.

_**KONOHAGAKURE**

" Danzou sama, Uchiha Itachi tampaknya menaruh kecurigaan yang kuat terhadap kita, apa yang harus kita lakukan ? karena mata-mata kita sudah menemukan adanya tanda-tanda bahwa dia dan beberapa anggotanya sudah melakukan berbagai hal di luar batas toleransi yang bisa kita berikan ... " Seorang dengan jubah hitam dan menggunakan topeng tanpa bentuk tampak sedang berbicara dengan posisi berlutut di depan seorang tua dengan salah satu mata bagian kanan dan tangan bagian kanannya ditutupi oleh perban dan kain.

" yaa , aku juga sudah tahu itu ... tapi untuk saat ini .. kita biarkan saja dia berbuat sesukanya dan kita kan menenggelamkannya sendiri di dalam danau yang coba di buatnya ... sampai kita menunjukkan keseimbangan yang sebenarnya di dunia shinobi " ucap danzou sebagai respons atas pernyataan anak buahnya.

" bagaimana dengan kyuubi ... ?" tanya danzou pada anak Ninja tersebut.

" kyuubi saat ini sedang melakukan misi ke luar desa yaitu ke Nami no kuni sudah beberapa hari bersama dengan Hatake Kakashi, Haruno dan Uchiha Sasuke ...".

" apa kau sudah memerintahkan anak buahmu untuk mengawasi mereka ?" tanya danzou lagi.

" saya sudah memerintahkan beberapa Anbu kita untuk mengawasi mereka danzou-sama .."

" kyuubi merupakan aset yang sangat penting bagi Konoha ... jadi lanjutkan pengawasan ... ! kau sekarang boleh pergi ... " Danzou mengakhiri percakapan dengan bawahannya dalam Organisasi yang dipimpinya itu.

Danzou pun melakukan aktivitasnya sebelumnya dibantu oleh beberapa anak buahnya melakukan sesuatu di balik kegelapan di dalam markas miliknya tersebut.

**_Sementara di Desa Nami no Kuni_**

" Sasuke Nii san .. kau tidak apa-apa ...?" tanya seorang anak perempuan pada Sasuke dengan nada khawatir.

"hnn .. aku tidak apa-apa " kata Sasuke padahal tubuhnya sudah tertancap oleh jarum-jarum yang cukup banyak .

" Siiaaalllaaan ... orang bertopeng ini kuat sekali .. ditambah dengan kecepatannya yang membuatnya tambah susah untuk dilacak ... kurang ajaar si Dobe .. semestinya dia disini sekarang membantuku ... awas nanti jika bertemu akan ku hajar kauu ... sialan " umpat sasuke kesal.

" tampaknya kau masih mampu bertahan ya ... " kata seorang Ninja yang menjadi lawan Sasuke dan Mito.

" Jangan meremehkanku sialan ... akan kuhancurkan kau ... " kata Sasuke sambil melemparkan banyak suriken ke arah kaca yang terbuat dari es yang mengelilingi mereka .Namun tidak berhasil membuat Ninja bertopeng itu terdesak.

" Siaall , sial kalau begini apa boleh buat ... Katon **Gokkakyu no Jutsu** " Sasuke menembakkan bola api yang lumayan besar ke arah cermin itu .

" **Futon Reppushoo** " Tiba- tiba Mito menembakkan elemen angin dan alhasil membuat serangan bola api Sasuke bertambah besar dan menghancurkan setengah dari cermin es itu . Akibat serangan kombinasi tersebut Ninja bertopeng itu mengalami luka bakar di sebagian tubuhnya .. dan langsung membentuk segel.

" **Ice release :Taju Lease no Jutsu **" Tampak belasan tombak es menuju ke arah Sasuke dan Mito . Sasuke yang sudah kehabisan cakra sudah tidak dapat berbuat apapun .

" **Futon: Kazekiri no Jutsu "** Mito melepas Jutsu futon dan menghancurkan hampir sebagian besar tombak es tersebut, namun masi menyisahkan sati tombak dan itu mengarah ke arah Ssuke berdiri ... " Zraasshhh" Sasuke terkena serangan itu pada pundak kanannya dan langsung membuatnya roboh dengan darah di sekujur tubuhnya .

" Orang ini kuat sekali ... " geram Sasuke sebelum rubuh .

" Sasuke niii san " teriak Mito ..

" **Futoonn Daii Kazekiri no Jutsu "** Tiba-tiba terbentuk badai angin besar dan mengarah ke arah Ninja Bertopeng itu dengan cepat dan menghancurkan semua cermin itu dan menyebabkan lawannya tercampak belasan meter dan mengalami luka yang berat. Mito lalu langsung mendekati Sasuke . Sasuke yang kesadarannya mulai menghilang melihat Mito datang ke arahnya .

" Heh .. ternyata aku ini lemah sekali yaaa ...?" kata Sasuke pada Mito .

" Tidak Sasuke Nii san itu kuat ... dan akan terus bertambah kuat ... aku akan menyembuhakan luka Nii san sekarang " Kata Mito lalu membuat segel .

" Tampak nya itu percuma saja ... hah .. haah .. bahu kananku sudah terluka sangat berat sepertinya sangat tidak mungkin dapat disembuhkan " Ucap Sasuke yang kesadarannya mulai menghilang karena rasa sakit dan darahnya yan sudah banyak keluar.

" Sasuke Nii san tenang saja aku akan menyembuhkan luka Sasuke Nii san ... " tampak Mito membentuk beberapa segel dan Tiba tiba terbentuk kubah berwarna hijau yang menyelubungi tubuh Sasuke dan beberapa detik kemudian lukanya tertutup tanpa bekas sedikitpun. Lalu Mito mengambil Sebuah Scrol dari kantung Ninjanya secara cepat lalu membuat segel "Kuchiyose no Jutsu ." Tiba-tiba tampak butiran-butiran berwarna merah memasuki tubuh Sasuke dan beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke langsung sadar kembali karena tenaga dan lukanya sudah sembuh total . Sedangkan Mito saat itu tubuhnya mengeluarkan banyak keringat karena mengeluarkan cakra yang besar untuk mengobati Sasuke... dan mulai kehilangan keseimbangannya dan hampir terjatuh , tapi Sasuke langsung menahannya dan membantu Mito kembali berdiri. Sasuke melihat bahu kanannya yang tadi mengalami robek yang parah kini telah sembuh tanpa bekas dan juga Cakranya sudah cukup pulih .

" Hebat ..." batin Sasuke kagum sambil melihat Mito yang terduduk karena kecapaian .

" Terima kasih " kata Sasuke pada Mito sambil tersenyum tulus.

" Sasuke Nii san sudah bagaimana keadaanmu ?" tanya Mito sambil menahan rasa lelahnya .

" sudah sangat baik dari yang tadi " kata Sasuke masih dalam keadaan kagum .

" Sepertinya Ninja itu masih memiliki cakra Sasuke Nii San " Kata Mito pada Sasuke karena masih merasakan cakra dari Ninja bertopeng itu .

Sasuke langsung tersadar dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kepulan asap dan melihat Ninja bertopeng itu bergerak cepat ... Sasuke langsung waspada .. tapi ternyata Ninja itu tidak menuju ke arahnya.. dan tidak nampak lagi.

" **Raikiri ...** Zraaashhhh " suara serangan dari Kakashi yang diarrahkan seharusnya pada Zabuza malah mengenai Ninja bertopeng a.k.a Haku.

Di tempat di antara Kakashi dan Zabuza tampak seorang Kunoichi yang tubunya sudah ditembus oleh jurus kebanggaan Kakashi. Sedangkan dari jauh Mito yang melihat wajah Ninja bertopeng sebelumnya menjadi terkejut setelah topengnya terlepas.

" Ha .. Haku Nee san ..." gumam Mito Mito gugup.

_**Perbatasan Hi no Kuni Dan Mizu no Kuni_**

" Tak ku sangka Anbu Konoha memiliki kekuatan yang sangat hebat , padahal kelima puluh Ninja tadi terdiri dari Middle Jounin dan High Jounin Kirigakure " Puji Mei pada dua Anbu Konoha yang berhasil bertahan dari serangan Lima puluh Ninja Kirigakure karena Anbu Tiger dan Phoenix yang TELAH gugur dalam pertempuran.

" Dan lagi kau walaupun masih anak-anak kekuatanmu sangat hebat .. ku harap anak-anak Kirigakure tumbuh menjadi sepertimu ... Siapa namamu nak... ?" kata Ao pada Anbu INU .

" Nama ku ...? sebenarnya kami dilarang memberitahukan nama kami pada orang lain ... namun karena kalian telah menyelamatkan kami ... Nama saya Naruto .. dan tolong jangan panggil aku anak anak . Tak bisa kah kau lihat tinggiku hampir sama dengan mu Pak Tua ... " Jawab Naruto sengaja tidak menyebutkan marganya dan dalam keadaan kehabisan cakra dengan luka yang berat ... dan Topeng Anbunya terbelah saat pertarungan tadi dengan nada sedikit kesal karena dipanggil anak-anak.

" Maukah kalian ikut dengan kami ... untuk mengobati luka kalian itu .. karena kami sangat berterima kasih pada kalian karena telah menyelamatkan nyawa ku tadi karena kecerobohanku tadi. ..." kata Mei pada Kedua Anbu itu .

" Terima kasih Mei sama .. tapi kami harus segera kembali ke Konoha untuk memberi laporan .." Jawab Anbu Taka .

" Baiklah .. kalau begitu ... hati-hati dijalan dan sekali lagi terima kasih atas bantuanya ... Naruto kun kapan kapan datanglah lagi ... Kirigakure terbuka penuh atas mu ... apapun yang kau perlukan datanglah ... karena sebentar lagi kami akan berhasil menggulingkan Yondaime Yagura... sehingga negeri ini bisa menjadi aman " Kata Mei dan diikuti hormat Ao pada kedua Anbu itu. Dan Anbu Taka dan INU langsung menghilang dengan Shunshin mereka setelah memberi salam .

" Mereka sungguh sangat kuat ... dan anak yang bernama Naruto itu pasti akan bertambah kuat nantinya tak kusangka dia bisa membereskan Houzuki Mangetsu yang menjadi Taichou dan pilar dari Rezim Yondaime Yagura... aku berharap kapan-kapan mereka datang kembali ke Kirigakure ... " kata Mei sambil berbalik berjalan menuju markas pasukan Rebellion Kirigakure.

" Mei sama sebaiknya kita berhati-hati .. mengingat lima orang anggota kita tadi terbunuh " Kata Ao sambil mengangkut muatannya.

**_ Nami no Kuni_**

" Kami permisi dulu.. ayo kita pulang ke Konoha .. Misi kita sukses hari ini ... " Kata Kakashi kepada penduduk Nami no Kuni, Zabuza – Haku dan Ketiga Muridnya.

" Tak kusangka kau memiliki kemampuan Medis yang sangat hebat nak ... terimakasih sudah menyelamatkan kami ..." Kata seorang Ninja dengan memakai penutup mulut berwarna putih a.k.a Zabuza.

" Yaa ... walaupun dia masih kecil namun dia memiliki kemampuan seperti itu ... aku tak menyangka ... seharusnya aku sudah mati tadi ... sungguh mengagumkan Mito chan ... " ujar seorang Kunoichi a.k.a Haku pada Mito.

" Jadi apa yang selanjutnya akan kalian lakukan Zabuza ..." Tanya Kakashi pada Zabuza karena setelah menghancurkan Gatou dan anak buahnya setelah melihat penghinaan Gatou pada kasih sayang Haku yang sudah dianggap anaknya sendiri seharusnya mereka berdua sudah mati , namun Mito menyelamatkan mereka dengan Ninjutsu Medisnya dengan tanpa disadari Mito bahwa dia menyerap sebagian cakra Kyuubi untuk menyembuhkan dua orang itu.

"Kami akan kembali ke Kirigakure untuk membantu Ninja lainnya yang melancarkan serangan untuk menggulingkan Yondaime Mizukage Yagura ... dan mengakhiri penindasan yang selama ini dilakukannya tanpa belas kasihan sedikitpun ... " Jawab Zabuza pada Kakashi.

" Sampai Jumpa lagi Mito Chan , Sakura , Sasuke, Kakashi san ... Mito chan kapan-kapan kunjungi aku ya di Kirigakure ... aku pasti akan menyambutmu ..." salam Haku sambil melambai-lambaikan salah satu tangannya pada tim Kakashi tersebut setelah mereka berjalan meninggalkan Nami no Kuni.

Mito pun mengiyakan kata-kata Haku beserta Kakashi dan Sakura sedangkan Sasuke masih kesal berat karena harga dirinya telah dijatuhkan, dihina dan diinjak-injak karena kalah dalam pertarungan melawan seorang wanita dalam pertarungan sebelumnya... yah begitulah anggapan Sasuke karena kekalahannya itu. Dan setelah mereka berjalan beberpa jauh meniggalkan Nami no Kuni dalam kesunyian karena pikirannya masing-masing.

" Sasuke Nii sann .. apa tidak apa-apa jika menggendongku sampai ke Konoha... ?" tanya Mito yang digendong di pundak Sasuke .

" hnn ... ya tidak apa-apa ... lagian tadi kau sudah menyelamatkan Nii san ... jadi anggap aja ini sebagai balas budi ... " Jawab Sasuke dengan tetap memandang ke depan.

" Sialan ... sial ... sial ... anak ini mencoba memanfaatkan keadaannya agar digendong Sasuke ... padahal aku saja belum pernah digendong Sasuke ... tapi dia ...? baru beberapa saat saja sudah digendong dan perhatian Sasuke tertuju padanya ... Dasar bocah genit ... dasar Sasuke Baka ... " tiba-tiba Inner Sakura berteriak geram karena melihat Mito yang digendong Sakura. Mito yang melihat ada yang aneh pada Sakura membuatnya bingung dan bertanya.

" Sakura onee chan kenapa ?... " .

" ehhh ... nee san gak kenapa-kenapa kog .. Cuma masih shock karena pertarungan tadi ... " Jawab sakura sambil tersenyum padahal jiwa nya sudah meledak-ledak karena tidak senang melihat Mito digendong Sasuke.

Dan Kakashi hanya geleng-geleng saja melihat Sakura yang seperti cacing kepanasan .

" Jadi ... tadi kau juga telah menyembuhkan luka Sasuke sebelum menyembuhkan Haku dan Zabuza ya Mito chan ?" tanya Kakashi .

" hnnn ... iya tadi dia menolongku ... " malah Sasuke yang menjawab.

"Iyaa Kakashi sensei ... " jawab Mito .

"waahh Mito chan memang hebat ... pasti nanti akan semakin tambah hebat lagi " puji Kakashi .

" huh .. paling-paling tadi Sasuke-kun Cuma luka ringan saja " tiba-tiba Sakura bicara kesal .

" Tadi lukaku itu sudah sangat parah ... sampai bahu kanan ku terbuka lebar karena robekan serangan Ninja itu dan aku juga hampir kehilangan kesadaranku karena kehabisan darah" Jawab Sasuke tiba-tiba karena pernyataan Sakura. Mendengar hal itu membuat Sakura menjadi diam dan semakin kesal dan Kakashi terkejut melihat Sasuke berbicara panjang lebar .. tidak seperti biasanya.

" apa dia baik-baik saja , bukankah seharusnya jika menyembuhkan tiga orang Ninja dengan luka seperti luka Haku dan Sasuke ditambah Zabuza ... ahh aku tidak boleh berpikir yang tidak –tidak " batin Kakashi karena aksi Mito yang menyembuhkan dua Ninja yang hampir mati dan seorang Ninja dengan luka cukup berat.

" Aku akan bilang pada Nii san bahwa aku berhasil menyelesaikan MISI dengan Rank B yang pertama .. pasti Nii san terkejut ... dan aku akan minta hadiah dari Nii sann ... hihihihi... aku udah gak sabar lagi ketemu sama Niii sann ... hmmm kira-kira aku minta hadiah apa yaa ... ahhh ku pikirkan nanti saja ... tampaknya tenagaku sudah tak tersisa lagi ... berpikir saja sudah terasa berat ... " pikir Mito sambil senyum-senyum sendiri di punggung Sasuke walaupun akhirnya dia tertidur . Sakura yang melihat itu menjadi semakin kesal karena berpikir bahwa Mito sedang mencari perhatian dari Sasuke dan sekarang merasa bahagia karena digendong Sasuke dan ingin memarahi Mito , tapi takut malu karena Sasuke dan Kakashi.

" DASAR ... bocah sialan ... bocah genit ... sial, sial, siall, liat saja nanti ... akan kubalas kau... aku tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi ... lihat saja ... " geramm sakura dalm pikirannya sampai membuat mukanya merah menahan geramnya karena cemburu .

**_Di Tengah Hutan _**

" Kita harus segera bergegas ... INU" Kata Anbu Taka pada temanya itu ... Mereka terus berlari ke menuju Konoha ...

" Mungkin dalam beberapa jam lagi kita akan sampai ..." Kata Anbu INU. Mereka pun terus berlari walaupun cakra mereka yang tinggal sedikit , sampai mereka dikejutkan karena adanya tiga buah kunai yang terbang ke arah mereka .

" Kunai? ... APAAA dengan bom kertas ?... " batin Anbu Taka terkejut. **" BLAR "** Suara ledakan yang keras terdengar beberapa saat setelah kunai-kunai itu menancap pada pohon dimana Anbu Taka dan INU berdiri.

" Apa kita berhasil ... Jugo? " tanya Seorang Ninja pada temannya ...

" tidak ... mereka lolos Kimimaru .. sekarang mereka sudah menjauh ... cepat kita harus mengejar mereka ... karena Orochimaru sama ingin salah satu dari mereka " jawab Jugo pada Kimimaru.

Di tempat Naruto dan Anbu Taka " Gin san ... apa kau tadi melihat ? Ninja dari mana mereka ? " tanya Naruto pada Anbu Taka .

" Walau tadi hanya sekilas .. tapi aku sempat melihat.. mereka Ninja Otogakure ...sial .. kenapa di saat seperti ini ... " Jawab Anbu Taka khawatir dan kesal .

" Cakra mereka terasa sangat kuat ... sial kenapa saat kita lagi kehabisan cakra ... Mereka semakin dekat Gin san ... mereka bergerak sangat cepat ... " kesal Naruto .

" **Blaaaaarrrrrrrr , blaaarrrr , blaaarrrr **" terdengar bunyi ledakan keras akibat bom kertas yang dilemparkan kedua Ninja Otogakure tersebut dan membuat Taka dan INU tercampak.

"Nah... kalian mau lari kemana sekarang ... ?" kata Kimimaru pada Taka dan INU...

" Naruto Namikaze ... legacy Yondaime Hokage ... kami akan membawamu pada Orochimaru sama ... " Kata Jugo pada Naruto dan itu berhasil membuat Naruto dan Gin terkejut.

" Kurang ajar Orochimaru ... jangan sangka kalian akan mendapatkan apa yang kalian mau .. " teriak Gin marah dan membuat segel ... tapi dia langsung terbatuk-batuk dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya .

" Wahhh ... wahh.. tampaknya kalian tidak memiliki cakra lagi , sepertinya kalian baru melaksanakan Misi yang berat jika melihat kondisi cakra kalian saat ini. " Kata Jugo meremehkan..

"Jangan sombong ... kauu sialan ... **Katon Karyuudan no Jutsu** ... **Blarrr** " Gin mengeluarkan Jutsu naga api yang meluncur sangat cepat ke arah Kimimaru dan Jugo yang tak sempat menghindar . Setelah asap akibat serangan itu menghilang ... tampak sesuatu yang melindungi mereka ... yaitu tangan raksasa .

" Jadi dia bisa melakukan transformasi yaa ... " gumam Naruto .

"Mengejutkan ... kau bisa meluncurkan serangan Katonmu secepat itu ... benar-benar mengejutkan" Kata Kimimaru. Setelah Gin melancarkan serangan itu dia langsung muntah darah ...

" Gin san sebaiknya kau kembali ke Konoha ... dan meminta bantuan yang tadi kita batalkan karena setelah berhasil menhancurkan Ninja Kirigakure..." bisik Naruto pada Gin.

" Kau jangan gila Naruto ... apa kau mau mati .. aku tahu cakramu juga tinggal sedikit akibat pertarunganmu tadi ... kau cepatlah kembali ke desa dan minta bantuan .. biar aku yang menahan mereka di sini ... aku masih mampu ... " bisik Gin sambil terbatuk di akhir bisikannya.

"Tidak ... Gin san aku masih memiliki cakra cadangan jadi ... sebaiknya Gin san yang kembali dan meminta bantuan ke Desa " jawab Naruto dengan memegang katana miliknya.

" aku sebagai ketua dalam Misi ini ... aku tak mungkin membiarkan anggotaku ... sedangkan aku sendiri meninggalkannya ... dan lagipula aku sebagai ketua dan kau harus mendengarkan apa yang ku katakan ..." tapi belum lagi Gin menyelesaikan kata-katanya Naruto secepat kilat membentuk beberapa segel dan menyentuh pundak Gin dan melakukan Jurus Jikkukan Pengganti ... dan seketika Gin sudah menghilang dari tempat Naruto.

Tampak di daerah yang cukup jauh dari keberadaannya semula seorang Anbu Konoha jika dilihat dari Armor yang dipakainya muncul tiba-tiba di daerah itu dengan tubuh yang menghantam tanah " Wuzz ... Hahh ..?! Naruto bodoh kenapa dia tidak mendengarkan kata-kataku ... TUNGGU DULU ! INI ...! dia memindahkanku sampai sejauh ini dan jarak ke konoha tinggal sedikit lagi ... DASAR BODOH ... apa cakranya masih ada ... Apa kau mau bunuh diri?! ... Bodoh kau NARUTO ... bertahanlah .. aku segera membawa bantuan " Ucap Gin kesal dan langsung melesat menuju Konoha.

" Wah.. wah ..wah.. pantas saja Orochimaru sama tertarik padamu .. jadi kau memiliki kekuatan yang hebat rupanya ... tapi apa kau masih sanggup bertarung melawan kami ... kami yakin jika kami berhasil menagkapmu Orochimaru sama pasti sangat senang ... dan itu akan menjadi sesuatu yang spesial " Kata Jugo yang tampak meremehkan Naruto .  
" Ini seperti tidak adil .. aku tahu kau sudah kehabisan cakra ... dan sebenarnya aku tidak tertarik melawanmu yang sudah kehabisan cakra ... karena ini pasti akan sangat membosankan ... seperti berburu binatang tanpa ada perlawanan ... sekarang disini terdapat siapa yang menjadi pemburu dan siapa yang menjadi buruan... kau pasti mengerti posisimu kan ...? yaaa benarr ... kaulah yang menjadi buruan dan kami dalah pemburunya " kata Kimimaru seperti menghina Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam saja karena kelelahan setelah menteleport Gin sejauh itu dengan sisa cakranya . "Sial ... jika begini ... aku ..pastii tertangkap ... jadi sepertinya aku harus menggunakan Itu untuk menghadapi mereka .. sampai bantuan datang ... dan sepertinya mereka bukan lawan yang sembarangan ... mereka memiliki cakra yang kuat ... aku harus berhati-hati melawan mereka . dan seperti nya strategiku sebelumnya tidak berlaku disini .. karena sepertinya dia merupakan Ninja sensor juga .. " pikir Naruto.

" Saatnya mulai ... " kata Kimimaru dan Jugo bersamaan diikuti dengan seringai mengerikan dari mereka berduaa dan segera melesat ke arah Naruto.

***TRANG***

**_Konohagakure_**

" Aku udah gak sabar lagi melihat Nii san terkejut karena keberhasilan ku dalam Misi Rank B untuk yang pertama kalinya ... hihihihi ... pasti seru dehhh " pikir Mito sambil senyam-senyum sendiri. Dan tampak Mito pergi ke perpustakaan di Rumahnya dan mengambil dan membaca sebuah scroll untuk mengisi waktu sambil menunggu Naruto pulang.

" hmmm ... Ninjutsu Medis ... jika dilihat sekarang Ninjutsu Medis ku baru di Rank A ...aku harus mampu meningkatkannya sampai Rank S ... walau bagaimana pun caranya ... tapi itu pasti memerlukan kontrol cakra yang besar ... dan juga ... hmm .. jumlah cakra yang besar juga ... aku akan berusaha ... untuk menyempurnakan Sensor .. Ninjutsu Medis ... dan Fuinjutsu milikku ...hmmm tapi sepertinya Taijutsu dan Ninjutsuku juga perlu ditingkatkan... " pikir Mito sambil terus membaca scroll-scroll yang telah dipilihnya.

" Syat ... syatt ... syattt ... *brakk... Hokage sama ... saya mau melapor ... haaa .. haa .hhaa ... Naruto .. maaf maksud saya Anbu INU sedang bertarung melawan dua Ninja Otogakure yang memiliki cakra yang sangat kuat suruhan Orochimaru yang ingin menagkap INU ... dan INU sendiri sudah kehabisan cakra saat kami menghadapli Lima puluh Jounin Kirigakure ... " Terdengar ucapan Anbu Taka a.k.a Gin yang tergeasa-gesa.

"APA ! cepat segera kirimkan bantuan Jounin dan Anbu untuk membantu" perintah Hokage karena terkejut mendengar hal itu pada seorang Anbu lain yang berada di ruangan itu.

" Sialan kau Orochimaru , jadi kau berniat untuk menangkap Naruto ... tak akan kubiarkan kau mengambil legacy Yondaime Hokage ... sialan ... aku tidak boleh membiarkan hal ini terjadi..." Terdengar Hokage Ketiga khawatir. Dan beberapa menit kemudian Lima orang Jounin termasuk Kakashi dan Lima Anbu Khusus sudah muncul di ruangan Hokage.

" Dengar ini darurat ...! aku akan langsung pada intinya dan tidak ada pertanyaan ... segera ke tempat Anbu INU Naruto Namikaze sekarang ... kalian harus cepat karena lawannya adalah Anak buah Orochimaru dan kemungkinan besar Orochimaru juga ada disana ... dan kondisi Naruto sudah tidak memiliki cakra lagi ... Laksanakan !" Perintah Hokage .. dan beberapa saat kemudian Semua Jounin dan Anbu sudah hilang dari ruang Hokage dan menuju ke tempat Naruto.

" Sensei aku tak akan membiarkan anak mengalami hal itu ... Naruto bertahanlah .. aku akan segera datang... semoga kau dapat menahan mereka ..." batin Kakashi khawatir sambil melesat menuju ke tempat Naruto .

"Ada apa ini .. kenapa perasaanku tiba-tiba tidak enak yaa ... apa mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja ... ?" Tiba-tiba Mito menghentikan aktivitasnya membaca kumpulan dari scroll yang ada di depanya dan menatap ke arah Fotonya dan Naruto di dinding perpustakaan.

**_Rumah Sakit Konoha _**

" jadi ... dimana Naruto kun sekarang Gin san ?" tanya Anbu wanita a.k.a Anbu Poo pada Gin yang ada di sebelahnya dengan nada khawatir setelah sebelumnya mendengarkan banyak hal yang telah terjadi pada tim mereka.

"Naruto saat ini sedang menghadapi Dua orang anak buah Orochimaru ... dan keadaan Naruto sendiri sudah tidak memiliki cakra lagi karena sebelumnya menghadapi Ninja Kirigakure ... aku memang tidak berguna ... seharusnya aku yang ada disana ... tapi malah dia yang membiarkan aku menyelamatkan diri ... semoga Tim bantuan yang baru dikirim Hokage sama sampai tepat waktu dan menyelamatkan Naruto.. .. sial, sial, sial aku memang tak berguna sebagai pemimpin operasi ini ... maafkan aku Naruto ... maafkan aku Hinata san " Kata Gin khawatir pada Anbu Poo a.k.a Hinata.

Hinata yang mendengar itu langsung memakai topengnya dan melesat keluar Rumah Sakit Konoha dan melesat pergi tempat Naruto setelah mengetahui tempatnya dari Gin.

" Naruto kun bertahanlah... bertahanlah ... bertahanlah ... kami akan datang membantumu ... Ya TUHAN tolong lindungi Naruto kun ... " Kata hinata sambil berlari dengan cepat menuju ke tempat Naruto tanpa memperdulikan panggilan dari penjaga Gerbang Konoha yang melihat Hinata berlari .

Di tempat Tim bantuan .. "Berapa Jauh lagi ... ? " Tanya Kakashi pada Pakkun yang ada di depan Tim Bantuan ...

" Mungkin sekitar empat Kilometer lagi ke depan baru kita sampai ... " Jawab Pakkun sambil terus berlari dengan cepat.

Di tempat Naruto ,terlihat Jugo sudah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri , dan dua mayat Ninja Otogakure lainya yang tewas dan Kimimaru yang sudah tak bisa bergerak lagi dan adanya tombak-tombak seperti tulang yang muncul dari dalam tanah dalam keadaan terpotong dimana-mana ..

" Kuat sekali anak ini ... dasar gila ... Dia mengalahkanku dan Jugo yang sudah memakai tanda kutukan secara sempurna dan menghabisi Jirobou dan Sakon yang juga telah memakai seluruh kekuatan Tanda itu ...dengan cakranya yang sudah tak sempurna ... dan lebih gilla lagii dia membuat Orochimaru sama dengan Kabuto senpai sampai luka seperti itu " batin Kimimaru sambil melihat ke arah Naruto yang sudah tak sadarkan diri dan sekarang ada di tangan Orochimaru.

" Khukhukhu ... Naruto Kun sekarang kau dalam gengaman ku ... tak ku sangka kau menyimpan cakra mu seperti seseorang yang ku kenal di kedua tanganmu ... seperti teknik klan Uzumaki pada umumnya ... " Batin Orochimaru senang walau tubuhnya penuh luka akibat serangan Naruto .

"Kabuto ... cepat bawa Kimimaru dan Jugo bersamamu ... karena Jugo masih hidup ... " Lalu Orochimaru menghilang dari tempat itu disusul Kabuto yang membawa Kimimaru dan Jugo...Tapi sebelum mereka menghilang dari situ tampak di leher Naruto sudah ada Tanda Segel Kutukan yang dibuat oleh Orochimaru untuk mengendalikannya.

"tes , tess , tess ... *GLAR... byuuurrrrr ... " Terdengar suara hujan deras menguyur daerah itu .

" Hujannn ... ?" Batin Kakashi .

"Bau Naruto berlahan-lahan menghilang ..." Kata Pakkun pada Kakashi tiba-tiba.

" Cakranya juga telah lenyap secara tiba-tiba ..." Kata seorang ANBU sambil terus berlari ...

" Sialan ... apa kami terlambat ... ?" gumam Kakashi khawatir .

Beberapa menit kemudian Kakashi dan Tim bantuan telah sampai , tapi mereka hanya menemukan medan yang hancur dan pemandangan tulang-tulang akibat Jutsu Kimmimaro akibat dari sebuah pertarungan yang barusan terjadi. Para ANBU langsung melakukan penyisiran dan mengambil sampel dari bekas pertarungan dan juga dari dua mayat dan darah yang ada di sekitar tempat itu untuk diselidiki lebih lanjut .

" Minato sensei maafkan aku ... aku gagal melindungi Naruto ... kenapa aku selalu gagal Obito ... Rinnn ... " Gumam Kakashi pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sebaiknya sebagian dar kita segera kembali dan melaporkan ini pada Hokage sama dan sebagian lagi melakukan pengejaran , mungkin kita masih dapat menemukan jejak ..." kata seorang Anbu pada tim bantuan itu.

**_ Konohagakure _**

Beberapa saat setelah kabar tentang gagalnya menyelamatkan Naruto dan menunjukkan hasil Otopsi Ninjutsu Medis menunjukkan bahwa lawan yang dihadapi Naruto berjumlah Enam orang dan ... keenam orang itu bukan orang biasa ... dan ada beberapa yang dapat diketahui ...yaitu dua mayat yang dibawa oleh Anggota Anbu ...Yakushi Kabuto dan Orochimaru ...namun Tim Khusus akan melakukan tindakan lanjut untuk mencari informasi dari kedua mayat yang ditinggalkan oleh mayat tersebut.

" Naruto kun ... maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menolongmu ... maafkan aku karena tidak bisa membantumu ...apa kita bisa bertemu lagi .. ya Tuhan jagalah Naruto Kun ... " doa Hinata dalam hati.

Hokage ketiga memerintahkan informasi mengenai tertangkapnya Naruto oleh Orochimaru agar dirahasiakan untuk siapapun . Bahkan hal ini juga dirahasiakan dari Mito adik perempuannya.

Sementara di Rumah Kediaman Namikaze tampak seorang gadis kecil yang berjalan mondar-mandir . Dia terlihat sangat gelisah dengan alasan yang belum bisa diketahuinya .

" Kenapa .. Nii san belum pulan-pulang juga yaa .. padahal ini udah hari ke tujuh semenjak Misi... aku rindu sama Nii san ... sebaiknya besok ku tanyakan saja langsung ke Hokage Jii san ... mungkin dia tahu sesuatu ..." Kata Mito pada dirinya sendiri.

**Keesokan harinya di kantor Hokage.**

* tok , tok ,tok ..."

" Masuk ..." terdengar suara ketokan di pintu ruangan Hokage dan dikuti suara yang mempersilakan masuk.

" Ahhh ... Mito chan ... ada apa pagi-pagi datang ke kantor Jii san ...ahhh jangan-jangan Mito chan kangen ya sama Jii san ...?"canda Hokage walaupun dia tahu bahwa Mito datang untuk menanyakan perihal Naruto karena melihat Wajahnya yang murung tidak seperti wajahnya yang biasanya ceria.

" etoo .. Jii san apa Naruto Nii san ada memberikan kabar ... karena ini udah lebih dari satu Minggu saat Misi itu .. dan Mito belum pernah melihat Nii san seminggu ini ... Apa Jii san tau sesuatu " tanya Mito pada hokage dengan nada murung .

" hmmm ... itt. Itu karena Naruto kun dalam Misi khusus Anbu yang bisa dibilang sangat sulit dan itu mungkin saja akan memakan waktu sampai sebulan atau mungkin dua bulan... itu tergantung ... situasinya " jawab Hokage sambil tersenyum .

" ohh ...begitu yaahh ... yaudah Jii san Mito pergi dulu yaa .. jika ada kabar tentang Nii san kabari Mito yaa Jii san " Kata Mito dan hendak keluar , namun tiba-tiba Hokage memanggilnya ," Mito chan ... hmmm apa kamu udah mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian Chunin yang akan dilaksanakan seminggu lagi " . Mito yang mendengar itu pun terkejut.

" Tapi Mito baru tahu ini dari Jii san " kata Mito sedikit bingung.

" hmm kalian belum ada diberi tahu oleh Kakashi sensei ya ?" tanya Hokage .

" Belum sihh Jii san , tapi Kakashi sensei menyuruh kami berkumpul nanti jam 10 ... katanya ada yang mau dibilangnya pada kami...mungkin yang mau disampaikan Kakashi sensei adalah soal Ujian Chunin ini." Kata Mito lagi.

"hmm begitu yaahh ... ehh iya Mito jangan gak semangat gitu dong ... semangat dong , biar nantii jadi Chuninnya ... terus nanti kalau Naruto kun pulang dan liat Mito jadi Chunin ,, pasti Naruto kun terkejut ... jadi Mito chan harus semangat agar bisa jadi chunin dan membuat kaget Nii san dan juga sebagai kado untuknya saat kembali dari Misi ... ya kan ?" Kata Hokage seperti menirukan cara bicara anak muda sambil tersenyum. Dan hal yang dikatakan Hokage berhasil membuat mata Mito membulat dan wajahnya tampak kembali ceria.

"ha'i"lalu Mito segera berlari keluar kantor hokage dengan wajah yang kembali ceria.

" Maafkan jii san karena tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya Mito chan " kata Hokage lirih setelah melihat Mito pergi meninggalkan ruang Hokage .

**_Training Ground 7 _**

" Yakkk , jadi sudah diputuskan dan kalian akan mengikuti ujian chunin seminggu lagi ... " kata Kakashi menerangkan apa yang dibilang oleh nya sebelumnya.

"Mito chan .. kenapa wajah mu terlihat seperti kurang tidur ... " tanya Sasuke karena melihat wajah Mito yang memang kurang tidur walaupun tampak ceria.

" Ohhh ... iya Sasuke Nii san .. Mito emang kurang tidur akhir-akhir ini karena Naruto Nii san gak pulang-pulang semenjak Misi kita ke Nami no Kuni dan juga gak ada kabarnya... tapi kata Jii san mungkin Sebulan lagi Nii san akan pulang ... dan waktu pulang nanti Mito mau buat kejutan untuk Nii san ... makanya Mito yang tadinya murung jadi semangat lagi ... karena kata Jii san kalau Mito gak semangat maka Mito gak bisa menang dan jadi Chunin " Kata Mito sambil tersenyum yang terlihat dipaksakan .

" Sialan ... , lagi-lagi Sasuke kun memperhatikan bocah ingusan ini , sampai sampai tau segala kalau anak ini kurang tidur... Sial ... sial ...sial "kesal sakura karena merasa Sasuke yang menaruh perhatian pada Mito.

" ahhh benar juga ... udah lama juga aku gak ngeliat si Dobe .. ah iya Kakashi sensei apa si Naruto gak ikut Ujian Chunnin ini ... " tanya Sasuke yang pada Kakashi yang ada di dekatnya.

" Kalau Nii san sudah menjadi Jounin ... Sasuke nii san ...jadi gak ikut ujian lagi ... " tiba-tiba Mito menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke yang awalnya ditanyakannya pada Kakashi.

" Apa itu benar ... ?" Sasuke kali ini menanyakan kepastian dari pernyataan Mito pada Kakashi dengan nada bicara yang terkejut .

" yaa ... seperti yang dikatakan Mito chan ... Naruto sudah menjadi Jounin ... jadi Levelnya dengan ku setingkat saat ini ... dan dia juga menjadi pengganti ku dalam Anbu dan memiliki code name ku yang telah ku tinggalkan ..." Jelas Kakashi pada Sasuke. Dan itu jelas membuat Sasuke dan Sakura kembali dikejutkan karena kepastian yang mereka terima dari Kakashi itu.

" Apa?! ku sangka dia hanya menjadi Anbu saja , tapi ternyata dia juga sudah menjadi Jounin... apa bisa begitu sensei ... dia kan belum ikut ujian dan lagi posisi kami sama –sama genin saat itu ... ini tak adil ... " ujar Sasuke sedikit kesal walau dengan wajah yang datar mengucapkannya.

"Iya .. itu benar sensei ... masa dia langsug jadi Jounin... setahu ku itu ada prosedurnya ... " timpal Sakura.

" Ini adalah keputusan hokage dan keputusan itu tidak diambil secara sembarangan , namun sesuai dengan fakta yang ada ... Hokage bukan hanya mengetahui kemampuan Naruto dari ku saja tapi juga dari Nii san mu Itachi .. Sasuke ... dan kalian pasti seharusnya juga tahu kemampuan Naruto kan ...?" Tampak Kakashi mejelaskan. Dan Sasuke dan Sakura hanya bisa merenung karena mereka juga mengakui kemampuan Naruto yang berada di luar jangkauan mereka.

" Sial ... kalau begini aku akan semakin tertinggal jauh dari Naruto ,aku akan menyusulmu segera ...aku tak akan kalah darimu Naruto ... " pikir Sasuke dengan sedikit kesal

" Naruto ... ku harap kau dalam keadaan selamat sekarang ..." batin Kakashi karena teringat akan muridnya itu.  
"Yak , sampai sini dulu ... jaa naa" ucap Kakashi lalu menghilang dengan Shunshin.

**_ Seminggu Kemudian _**

Setelah Sasuke , Mito , dan Sakura berhasil melewati ujian Chunin pada tahap ujian pertama yaitu ujian tertulis yang sangat menegangkan. Mito, Sakura dan Sasuke mereka sekarang dihadapkan pada ujian Tahap kedua ... di Shino Mori atau Hutan Kematian. Dan setelah berhadapan dengan genin dari Amegakure dan mereka berhasil merebut gulungan dari ninja Amegakure itu dengan usaha yang cukup sulit dan melanjutkan perjalanan untuk mencapai garis akhir di menara . Saat mereka sudah menelusuri seperempat dari perjalanan menuju garis Finish setelah menghabiskan waktu beberapa jam dengan bergerak dengan kecepatan penuh, Tiba-tiba mereka dihadang oleh seorang perempuan yang memiliki rambut panjang dan dengan pupil mata yang berdiri vertikal , yaitu Ninja dari Otogakure.

" Orang ini ... tidak mungkin " gumam Mito dan itu terdengar oleh Sasuke dan Sakura ...

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir setelah melihat ekspresi Mito .

" Orang itu memiliki cakra maka itu aku tidak memperingatkan akan keberadaannya , karena ku sangka kita dapat mengatasinya , tapi ternyata sesudah dengan jarak sedekat ini menunjukkan Cakranya yang sangat kuat yang tadi disembunyikannya ... " kata Mito takut hingga dia terduduk karena lututnya menjadi lemas setelah dia merasakan Orochimaru yang seperti melepas keberadaan cakranya setelah dari tadi menekannya untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya. Sasuke dan Sakura terkejut mendengar hal itu , dan mereka percaya akan hal itu .. karena mereka tidak meragukan lagi kemampuan Mito dalam Sensor.

" huh ternyata kau bukan bocah biasa .. padahal sampai pada saat ini aku masih menekan cakraku sampai tahap yang ku kira tidak dapat dideteksi ... dan tak ku sangka kau telah merasakannya sebelumnya sebelum sampai di jarak seperti ini ... kemampuan Sensormu sangat mengejutkanku bocah ... nah ... sebagai hadiah ... Aku akan bermain-main terlebih dahulu dengan kalian ... " kata orochimaru dan melesat ke arah mereka dengan cepat .

***Katon Gokkakyu no Jutsu , **Sasuke menembakkan Bola Api ke arah Orochimaru ... Orochimaru yang melihat hal itu langsung menembakkan bola air dan alhasil adu kedua jurus itu pun membuat asap yang menutupi pandangan. Sasuke yang sudah mengaktifkan Sharingannya yang sudah memiliki tiga tomoe dan langsung melempar Suriken .

" **Taju Suriken no Jutsu** " suriken yang dilempar sasuke dari balik asap itu berhasil mengenai Orochimaru .. Tapi Orochimaru mengganti tubuhnya dengan keluar dari tubuhnya yang terkena suriken tersebut dan menunjukkan wujud aslinya .

" Sakura bawa Mito dari sini !" teriak Sasuke , tapi Orochimaru bergerak dan menyerang Sasuke hingga mereka berdua bertarung dengan Taijutsu masing-masing . Sasuke berhasil mengimbangi gerakan Orochimaru karena Sharingannya yang sudah menjadi tiga tomoe dan juga latihannya selama ini.

" walau dia anak yang kuat , namun tetap saja dia masih anak-anak dan memiliki rasa takut pada hal yang berada di atas kesanggupannya dalam menerima sesuatu " batin Sasuke di tengah pertarungannya karena melihat Mito yang ketakutan.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu..** *BOFF " keluar ular yang langsung bergerak dan menabrak Sasuke hingga terseret dan berbenturan dengan beberapa pohon . Sasuke yang terkena serangan telak itu tak mampu lagi berkutik.

" Sial ... orang ini kuat sekali ... aku dilumpuhkannya hanya dengan sekali serang ... ".

"khukhukhu ... tampaknya aku akan memburu temanmu yang lain " kata Orochimaru lalu melesat pergi mengejar Sakura yang Membawa Mito .

" Sial ... dia mengejar mereka ... ukh sialan .. tak akan kubiarkan kau sialan ... ular menjijikan " GERAM Sasuke yang berusaha berdiri dan segera berlari mencari Sakura.

"Duakk ... " Sakura terseret setelah terkena tendangan Orochimaru. Orochimaru mendekati Mito ...Sasuke secara mendadak muncul di depan Orochimaru sampai membuat orochimaru terkejut ..

" **Katon – Goryuukka no Jutsu "** sasuke menembakkan Api raksasa berbentuk kepala naga ke arah Orochimaru . Orochimaru yang melihat itu terkejut dan tak bisa menghindar .

" **Doton : Taju Doryuuheki"** Orochimaru membentuk segel sehingga memunculkan beberapa dinding penghadang.

***BLLAR*** Ledakan hebat terjadi karena adu jurus itu dan Orochimaru terkena sedikit serangan Sasuke ... tempat itu dipenuhi asap tebal dan hal itu segera dimanfaatkan Sasuke dan melemparkan benang baja sehingga melilit Orochimaru ... jadilah Orochimaru terikat di pohon dengan benang baja itu.

" Dia mengentisipasi agar aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan tubuh baru dari mulutku dengan mengikat leherku dengan tali baja sialan ini ... CERDIK JUGA BOCAH INI ... " batin Orochimaru ... Orochimaru kembali dikejutkan karena dia sudah dikelilingi bom kertas yang cukup banyak .

" BLAR " ledakan besar terjadi. Setelah asap hasil ledakan itu mulai hilang tubuh sasuke terseret dan tebanting ke beberapa pohon .. hinggga membuatnya tak bisa bergerak lagi. Berlahan-lahan Orochimaru menampakkan diri setelah sebelumnya mengganti kulitnya yang hancur akibat ledakan yang dibuat oleh Sasuke dan berjalan secara berlahan ke arah Mito yang masih menggigil akibat rasa takut yang dialaminya setelah merasakan cakra Orochimaru.

" Anak ini memiliki kemampuan khusus aku bisa merasakannya ... dia bisa kumanfaatkan ... " Batin orochimaru yang seolah tak merasakan serangan yang baru diterimanya. Sasuke yang melihat seringai jahat di wajah Orochimaru pun berteriak.

" Sadarlah ...Mito ... sadarlah ...hey ...buka matamu cepat ... kalau kau berakhir di sini kau tak akan pernah bertemu dengan Naruto , Nii San mu ... dan kau juga tidak akan bisa memBerikannya kejutan saat kembali dari Misinya." Namun teriakan Sasuke itu seolah-olah bergerak lambat sekali menuju ke telinga dan pikiran Mito. Dan kata-kata Sasuke pun terdengar oleh Orochimaru dan membuatnya sedikit terkejut .

" Khukhukhuhku ... jadi Kau adik perempuannya Namikaze Naruto ... yaaa ... pulang dari Misi ? khukhukukhu ... sepertinya ada yang tidak kau ketahui. Baiklah aku akan memberitahu pada mu apa yang terjadi pada Naruto sebagai hadiah ... Naruto telah mati ... " Orochimaru tampak menjelaskan di hadapan Mito yang masih menggigil ketakutan dan di hadapan tatapan mematikan Sasuke.

Mito masih tetap belum merespon seolah-olah semua Indra dan sarafnya berjalan dengan sangat lambat... sedangkan Sasuke yang mendengar itu terbelalak karena sangat terkejut ... dan dia jadi teringat Kakaknya Itachi yang beberapa hari setelah dia pulang dari Nami no Kuni terlihat sangat sibuk dan dia mendengar saat Ayahnya bertanya soal kesibukan Itachi mengatakan bahwa seorang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai Adiknya ditangkap oleh buronan kelas yang berbahaya dengan cara licik ... dan setelah sehari setelahnya dia melihat sebuah Foto yang tertancap dengan kunai ke tembok yang sepertinya dirobek dari "Buku Bingo" pegangan Itachi . Dan jika diingat-ingat Sasuke Foto itu mirip dengan orang yang sedang dihadapannya saat ini ..

" Naruto ... " gumam sasuke terkejut dengan menggepalkan tinjunya geram .

" Setelah aku menangkap kakakmu sekitar seminggu yang lalu aku 'merawatnya' ... dan kondisi nya yang sangat lemah ... dan dia akan ku jadikan sebagai wadah yang akan kumasuki kelak ... tapi karena aku menginginkan hal yang lebih ... Jadi aku menambahkan kekuatan yang sangat kuidam-idamkan ke dalam tubuhnya , karena aku ingin menjadikan nya wadahku yang sempurna ... tapi di luar dugaan ku setelah beberapa hari memang tubuhnya menyesuaikan diri dengan sangat hebat dan akupun sangat senang melihat hal itu sampai pada sehari setelahnya tubunya mati dan tak ada tanda- tanda kehidupan sama sekali... sampai hari yang kelima saat tempat persembunyianku diserang pasukan Ninja Kirigakure .. aku benar-benar melihat dia telah mati .. apalagi setelah ratusan boom kertas peledak menghancurkan tempat persembunyian dan juga laboratorium ku itu .. Sangat disayangkan karena kecerobohanku itu membuat wadahku yang sangat hebat itu mati, tapi sekarang aku melihatmu dan Uchiha disana Kalian bisa kujadikan pengganti wadahku si Namikaze Naruto yang sudah Mati ".

Tiba-tiba kata-kata terakhir Orochimaru berhasil dicerna Mito dan segera semua hal yang di katakan oleh Orochimaru langsung berputar secara cepat bahkan sangat cepat berputar di pikiran Mito ...bersama kenangannya dengan kakaknya itu .

"Niii san ... Niii san ... kau bilang Nii san ku mati ... kau telah membunuhnya katamu ... ? Orang yang Paling kusayangi di dunia ini sudah tidak ada lagi ...kau membuatku kehilangan Niii san ku ... Naruto Niii sann tidak ada lagi katamu...?! " terdengar suara Mito sangat berat dan bernada kosong.

*** BLAR *** terjadi ledakan yang sangat dahsyat Hutan kematian itu, cakra Mito langsung meledak ... Fuin yang dibuatnya untuk menyimpan cakra ... meledak seketika dan di tambah dengan Cakra kyuubi yang untuk pertama kali berhasil merembes keluar . Mito secara mengejutkan muncul di depan Orochimaru dan melayangkan tendangan cakra sehingga membuat Orochimaru tercampak dan menghantam beberapa pohon .

" Kuat sekali pukulannya ... bocah Sialan ... dia juga melapisi tangannya dengan pisau cakra ...ini seperti cara petarung ... NINJA MEDIS ! " Batin Orochimaru. Dan tampak wajahnya yang terkoyak lebar akibat pukulan cakra Mito dan secara berlahan dia bangkit berdiri.

" Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan bermain-main sedikit dengan mu **... Kuchiyose no Jutsu** ... Boofff " Muncul ular kepala tiga dan melesat cepat ke arah Mito .

" Fuinjutsu : Kami Fuin ... .. srrriiinnnggggg ... wossshhhhhh ... boooffff ...zrutt...zruutt...zruuttt ..." Mito membuat beberapa segel sangat cepat dan tiba-tiba ular berkepala tiga itu terkungkung oleh segel yang menyerupai tali berwarna hitam lalu terhisap ke dalam gulungan yang telah disediakan ...

" Menarik.." batin Orochimaru ...

"tapi bagaimana kalau ini ... **Katon Daiii Karyuudan no Jutsu** " Tembakan Api raksasa berbentuk Naga melesat ke arah Mito.

" **Fuinjutsu : Katon Fuin** " Naga api orochimaru masuk ke dalam Gulungan segel Mito seolah-olah dilahap oleh gulungan itu.

" Mengesankan ..." Seringai Orochimaru.

" **Doton : Daii Mud no Justu** " Orochimaru mengempaskan kedua tangan nya ke tanah tiba-tiba tanah tempat Mito berpijak berumbah menjadi lumpur hidup sehingga Mito terperangkap ke dalam lumpur hidup itu ... dan tak bisa bergerak dan lumpur itu juga sudah menelannya berlahan-lahan dan sekarang sudah sampai pada lututnya ... Orochimaru melesat ke arah Mito ,tapi mito melemparkan beberapa Suriken.

" **Taju Suriken no Jutsu "** Tapi Orochimaru mementahkan semua serangan itu dengan elemen angin miliknya . Orochimaru sudah sangat dekat dan bersiap menelan Mito dengan mulutnya yang tiba-tiba melebar...

" **Boofff** ... Bwoossshhh ..." Muncul Api Hitam yang membentengi Mito sehingga Orochimaru tidak dapat mendekati Mito. Orochimaru terkejut ... dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya berusaha menemukan seseorang yang mengeluarkan Api berwarna hitam yang menahannya dan setelah menemukan sosok yang dicarinya ternyata sasuke yang melepas Api Hitam tersebut .

" Mengesankan ... kau milikku sekarang " batin Orochimaru ... melihat Sasuke yang sudah jatuh pingsan karena kehabisan cakra langsung merubah arah nya menuju Sasuke berniat memberi tanda kutukan lalu menelannya , tapi tinggal sedikit lagi jaraknya dengan Sasuke .

" Bwooooossshhhhhhh .. " kali ini Sasuke di kelilingi oleh Api Hitam ,,,

"Kau ... ITACHI Uchiha " kejut Orochimaru lalu langsung melompat menjauh dari ARAH Sasuke stelah melihat keberadaan dari Itachi. Tiba –tiba Itachi sudah membawa Mito di tangannya lalu memadamkan semua Api hitam disitu dan berdiri di dekat Sasuke.

" Orochimaru ... Kau tak akan ku biarkan lolos ... " Kata Itachi menyiapkan membakar Orochimaru dengan Amaterasu .

" Kau yakin ...? sebaiknya kau merawat mereka dulu kan ... karena mereka dalam keadaan buruk sekarang " Kata Orochimaru lalu menghilang dengan masuk ke dalam tanah. Beberapa Jam kemudian Sasuke sudah sadar dan Itachi menyuruhnya dengan Mito dan Sakura untuk melanjutkan Ujian . Dan beberapa menit kemudian mereka telah sampai ke tempat ujian Chunin selanjutnya dan di sana tampak berada beberapa peserta yang lainnya yang sudah tiba lebih dahulu.

Mito kembali murung setalah terus menerus menangis karena mendengar kabar yang dikatakan Orochimaru bahwa Naruto telah Mati hingga mereka sampai ke lokasi Ujian selanjutnya ...Walaupun Itachi mengatakan bahwa apa yang dikatakan Orochimaru itu tidak benar ... dan mengingatkan Mito untuk tidak meragukan kekuatan Nii san nya itu . Karena Itachi sendiri mengakui kekuatan Naruto yang merupakan muridnya dan juga Murid Shisui no shunshin. Itachi menenangkan Mito dan cukup berhasil walau Mito masih dalam keadaan murung . Dan Itachi menanyakan tentang bangkitnya Mangenkyo Sharingan Sasuke dan dijawab Sasuke bahwa saat Orochimaru mengatakan Naruto mati dan melihat Mito dan Sakura dalam keadaan bahaya perasaannya bercampur aduk menjadi satu Kebencian yang kuat muncul, rasa takut kehilangan yang kuat , amarah yang meluap dari hatinya dan rasa sedih yang tak dapat diperkirakan seberapa dalam hingga pada saat itu Sasuke merasa mataanya dialiri cakra yang tidak biasa dirasakannya ... dan jadilah seperti sekarang ini Mangenkyo Sharingan Sasuke Bangkit . Tapi Itachi melarang Sasuke menggunakan mata barunya itu karena cakra Sasuke yang belum dapat mencukupi akibat dari apabila menggunakan mata barunya itu.

Mito terus dihinggapi perasaan khawatir yang sangat besar karena hal yang dikatakan Orochimaru walaupun hal itu dibantah oleh Itachi. Tapi Mito juga bukan seperi anak kecil pada umumnya dia menghubungkan segala yang terjadi selama ini, segala perasaan khawatirnya, segala tindak mencurigakan dari Sandaime Hokage , dan hingga apa yang dikatakan Oleh orochimaru kepadanya dan banyak hal yang lainnya yang berhubungan dengan hal itu.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto setelah Orochimaru berhasil menangkapnya dan apakah hal yang dikatakan Oleh Orochimaru itu benar atau hanya omong kosong saja .. ?, bagaimana reaksi Konoha setelah kemunculan Orochimaru ..? dan Apa rencana dari Orochimaru muncul di Konoha .. ? semua itu juga timbul dalam benak sang ketua Anbu ,yaitu Uchiha Itachi ...

**T.B.C**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
